Hold me now
by Kessalia
Summary: Sam und Dean lernen in einer Bar eine junge Frau kennen und verlieben sich beide in sie. Warnung: Diese Story sollte nicht von Lesern unter 18 gelesen werden!
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

Caitlin Nighthawk seufzte, während sie einen Drink nach dem anderen mixte. Sie hasste ihre Arbeit in der Bar „Velvet Dreams", doch sie brauchte das Geld, das sie dort verdiente. Ihre Eltern waren bei einem Autounfall gestorben und hatten sie und ihre kleine Schwester, die dreizehnjährige Fiona, allein zurückgelassen. Caitlin hatte zwar noch einen älteren Bruder, doch Gavin hatte sich mit ihren Eltern zerstritten und sich seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr bei ihr, Caitlin, gemeldet, obwohl sie sonst immer ein sehr gutes und inniges Verhältnis zueinander gehabt hatten. Dabei hätte Caitlin gerade jetzt die Hilfe ihres fünf Jahre älteren Bruders gebrauchen können. Fiona war krank, und die Ärzte konnten die Ursache nicht finden. Fiona lag nun schon seit drei Wochen im Krankenhaus, und Caitlin musste Extraschichten im „Velvet Dreams" einlegen, um die Rechnungen bezahlen zu können.

Die Bar war keine normale Bar, sondern ein Nachtclub mit Tabledance und Stripteasetänzerinnen. Unter normalen Umständen wäre Caitlin lieber gestorben als in so einem Etablissement zu arbeiten. Aber die Umstände waren alles andere als normal: Ihre kleine Schwester war ernsthaft erkrankt, und der Job als Barkeeperin und Kellnerin war der einzige gewesen, den sie innerhalb kurzer Zeit hatte finden können. Hinzu kam, dass sie für ihre kleine Schwester alles tun würde.

Caitlin dachte über ihr bisheriges Leben nach. Sie war jetzt auf den Tag genau 25 Jahre alt, denn heute war ihr Geburtstag. Eigentlich hatte sie diesen Tag mit ihrer Schwester verbringen wollen, doch ihr Boss, Drake MacAllan, hatte ihr das verwehrt. Schlimmer noch, er hatte es ihr verboten.

„Süße, machst du mir noch einen Drink?", drang es plötzlich an ihr Ohr.

Caitlin zuckte ein wenig zusammen und drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Es war einer der Stammgäste, der leider auch einer von der Sorte Männer war, die hin und wieder mal die Regeln missachteten. Die Clubregeln besagten nämlich, dass die weiblichen Angestellten des Clubs von den Gästen nicht angefasst werden durften. Trotzdem kam es immer wieder vor, dass genau das passierte. Glücklicherweise beschäftige Drake MacAllan mehrere Sicherheitsleute, alles große muskulöse Männer, die die Sicherheit der weiblichen Angestellten sowie die Einhaltung der Regeln sicherstellen sollten.

Caitlin seufzte innerlich.

„Wieder das Gleiche?", fragte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Natürlich, Süße", sagte der Mann und starrte Caitlin mit einem lüsternen Grinsen an.

Sein Blick wanderte von ihren Augen zu ihren Lippen und blieb schließlich an ihrem tief ausgeschnittenen Dekolleté hängen.

Caitlin war genervt, als sie den Drink für ihn mixte und ihm schließlich vor die Nase stellte.

Fordernd hielt sie die Hand auf. Eine weitere Regel des Clubs besagte, dass die Gäste sofort zu bezahlen hatten, wenn sie ihre Bestellung in den Händen hielten.

Der Mann kramte nach dem Geld und hielt es Caitlin schließlich entgegen.

„Du musst es dir schon holen, Süße", sagte er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

Caitlin griff reflexartig nach dem Geld. Das Spiel kannte sie schon. Fast jeder Mann versuchte es.

Doch dieses Mal hatte sie sich verschätzt. Der Gast packte sie plötzlich mit der anderen Hand am Handgelenk und zog sie ein wenig über die Theke. Caitlin bemerkte erst, was los war, als der Mann ihr seine Zunge in den Mund drängte. Panisch versuchte sie sich zu befreien.

Auf einmal wurde der Mann von ihr weggerissen. Caitlin atmete erleichtert aus und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Kleines?", ertönte eine Stimme neben ihr, und eine Hand wurde ihr auf die Schulter gelegt.

Caitlin wandte den Kopf. Vor ihr stand ihr Boss, Drake MacAllan.

„Kleines, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er nochmals und sah sie prüfend an.

Caitlin atmete tief durch und nickte nur.

„Es geht schon wieder", sagte sie schließlich.

Drake nickte zufrieden.

„Dann kannst du ja wieder an die Arbeit gehen", sagte er und wandte sich dann an den Gast, der von einem der Aufpasser festgehalten wurde. „Ich hatte Sie gewarnt. Hiermit erteile ich Ihnen Hausverbot!"

Dann nickte er seinem Angestellten zu.

„Schaff ihn hier raus!", sagte Drake.

Der Rausschmeißer packte den erschrockenen Gast und drängte ihn Richtung Ausgang.

Drake sah ihm kurz nach, bevor er sich wieder Caitlin zuwandte. Er strich ihr über die Wange.

„Trink einen Schluck Whiskey, Kleines. Dann wird es dir wieder besser gehen", sagte er und ließ sie dann stehen.

Caitlin befolgte den Rat – und versteckten Befehl – ihres Bosses und goss sich ein Glas Whiskey ein. Sie leerte das Glas in einem Zug. Sie spürte, wie die goldene Flüssigkeit eine Spur aus Feuer in ihrer Kehle und in ihrem Magen hinterließ. Sie goss sich noch einen ein und stürzte diesen genauso schnell runter wie das erste Glas.

Sie ahnte nicht, dass sie von ihrem Boss aus der Entfernung beobachtet wurde, bis er schließlich vor ihr stand, hinter der Bar.

„Caitlin, Süße, ich möchte dich mal kurz sprechen", sagte er, packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie hinter der Theke weg.

Caitlin blieb nichts anderes übrig, als Drake zu folgen.

Er zog sie in den Gang zu der Garderobe der Tänzerinnen und blieb dort plötzlich stehen. Er hatte ihr Handgelenk noch immer fest im Griff.

„Ich hatte gesagt, du sollst einen Schluck Whiskey trinken!", sagte Drake erbost. „Nicht gleich zwei Gläser!"

Caitlin schaute zu Boden.

„Tut mir leid", sagte sie betreten.

Drake umfasste ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

„Das will ich doch stark hoffen, Schätzchen", sagte er kalt und ließ ihr Kinn los. „Übrigens, Sheila ist ausgefallen. Ich wünsche, dass du für sie einspringst."

Caitlin sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Aber… ich bin keine Tänzerin!", widersprach sie.

„Jetzt schon! Keine Widerrede!", entgegnete Drake. „Du tust, was ich sage, oder du kannst deinen Lohn vergessen!"

Caitlin starrte ihn noch immer entsetzt an.

„Aber… ich brauche das Geld für meine kleine Schwester", stammelte Caitlin.

„Ich weiß", sagte Drake kalt. „Wenn du tust, was ich dir sage, dann bekommst du dein Geld auch."

Er sah Caitlin an.

„Du schaffst das schon, Baby", sagte er schließlich etwas sanfter und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. „Ich habe gesehen, wie du dich hinter der Bar bewegst, wenn du denkst, keiner sieht hin. Du hast Rhythmus im Blut. Und nun geh dich umziehen, du bist gleich dran. Cheryl wird so lang deinen Job hinter der Bar übernehmen."

Caitlin nickte. Sie wusste, sie hatte keine andere Wahl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Dean Winchester parkte den Wagen auf dem Parkplatz des Clubs und stellte den Motor aus. Er sah seinen kleinen Bruder an.

„Da wären wir", sagte er grinsend. „Das soll der heißeste Laden in der Stadt sein."

Sam schaute skeptisch nach draußen.

„Velvet Dreams?", fragte er argwöhnisch. „Das klingt aber sehr… anzüglich."

Dean lachte.

„Das soll es ja auch", entgegnete er augenzwinkernd. „Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine, kleiner Bruder."

Sam starrte Dean an.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte er.

„Doch, mein voller Ernst, Sammy", erwiderte Dean. „Wir beide werden jetzt da hineingehen und uns amüsieren. Da drinnen soll es viele hübsche Mädels geben, die nicht mit ihren Reizen geizen."

Sam rollte mit den Augen.

„Nun komm schon, Sammy", maulte Dean. „Wir haben uns diese Art der Entspannung doch wirklich verdient."

Sam starrte Dean schweigend an.

„Na gut, aber du weißt, wie unwohl ich mich in solchen Clubs fühle", sagte er schließlich.

Dean grinste.

„Ja, weiß ich, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich es auch verstehe", entgegnete er und stieg aus.

Sam seufzte und stieg ebenfalls aus.

„Musst du auch nicht, Dean", meinte Sam. „Bringen wir es hinter uns."

„Falsche Einstellung, Sammy", entgegnete Dean. „Du musst lockerer werden. Deswegen kriegst du jetzt gleich auch erst einmal ein schönes Bier."

Sam schwieg. Manchmal wünschte er sich, seinem Bruder einfach einen Tritt in den Hintern verpassen zu können. Dies war einer jener Momente.

Dean steuerte auf den Eingang des Clubs zu, während Sam ihm kopfschüttelnd folgte.

Sie kamen ohne Probleme an den Türstehern vorbei und betraten den Club. Deans Augen fingen an zu leuchten.

„Genauso habe ich mir den Club vorgestellt", sagte er, als er auf die Bar zusteuerte.

Sam sah sich auch um, aber im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder fühlte er sich richtig unwohl.

„Wenigstens einer ist glücklich", meinte Sam nur, während er Dean folgte.

Schließlich hatten sie die Bar erreicht. Dean lehnte sich lässig an die Theke und schaute sich ein wenig um, während er auf die Bedienung wartete, die am anderen Ende der Theke beschäftigt war. Auch Sam lehnte sich an die Theke, wirkte aber ein wenig verkrampft.

Deans Blick ging zur Bühne, wo gerade eine heiße Brünette einen ebenso heißen Striptease-Tanz hinlegte.

Er stupste Sam an und deutete auf die Bühne. Sam sah kurz hin und wandte sich dann gleich wieder ab.

„Was kann ich euch beiden Hübschen denn bringen?", ertönte die Stimme der Bedienung plötzlich hinter ihnen.

Dean drehte sich um und starrte die Bedienung an. Er ließ seinen Blick – hoffentlich unauffällig – von oben nach unten wandern.

„Wir hätten gerne zwei Bier", antwortete er lächelnd.

„Kommen sofort", sagte die Bedienung und holte zwei Flaschen aus dem Kühlschrank hinter ihr. Sie öffnete die Flaschen und stellte sie vor Dean und Sam ab. Sie hielt ihre Hand auf.

„Das macht dann je fünf Dollar", sagte sie.

Dean sah Sam hilfesuchend an. Wie immer hatte er kaum Geld bei sich.

Sam seufzte, holte zwei Fünf-Dollar-Scheine heraus und reichte sie der Bedienung.

Diese nahm sie und ließ die beiden dann in Ruhe.

Dean drehte sich mit der Flasche in der Hand wieder in Richtung der Bühne, um das Geschehen dort zu verfolgen. Sam hingegen sah sich in dem Club um und trank einen großen Schluck Bier, bevor auch er seinen Blick auf die Bühne richtete.

Caitlin saß in der Garderobe der Tänzerinnen in einem völlig neuen, ungewohnten Outfit und schminkte sich. Die anderen Tänzerinnen gaben ihr Tipps, worauf sie achten musste.

„Lass dich einfach von der Musik inspirieren, Caitlin", sagte Claire gerade. „Improvisiere. Und vergiss nicht, Drake in deine Nummer mit einzubeziehen."

„Wieso?", fragte Caitlin und sah Claire an.

„Das erwartet er", meinte Claire mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln.

Caitlin sah sie verunsichert an.

„Aber das kann ich nicht. Ich bin nicht so gut wie ihr", erwiderte sie.

„Das schaffst du schon. Du hast Rhythmus im Blut, ein Gefühl für die Musik und ein Gefühl für die richtigen Bewegungen. Ich hab dich beobachtet, wenn ich grad Pause hatte. Die Männer sind verrückt nach dir. Alles, was du tun musst, ist, über deinen Schatten zu springen und die Männer heiß zu machen", meinte Claire und beugte sich zu Caitlin hinunter. „Du hast genau die richtigen Voraussetzungen dafür: deine grünen Augen, deine langen rotblonden Haare, deine schlanke Figur mit den richtigen Proportionen, die langen Beine."

„Aber…"

„Kein Aber, Caitlin. Konzentrier dich nur auf die Musik und lass dich von ihr leiten", meinte Claire. „Und nicht vergessen: Beziehe den Boss in deine Nummer mit ein. Er sitzt immer an seinem Stammplatz direkt an der Bühne. Apropos, du bist gleich dran."

„Okay", sagte Caitlin, atmete tief durch und stand auf. „Geht das so?"

Claire lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

„Ja, du siehst umwerfend aus", antwortete sie. „Und nun geh und zeig es ihnen."

Caitlin nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Bühnenaufgang. Dort blieb sie stehen und wartete.

„Schade, dass der Auftritt gleich vorbei ist", meinte Dean grinsend.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Sam, obwohl es ihn nicht wirklich interessierte.

„Nun ja, sie hat nur noch ihr Höschen an, und das wird sie nicht ausziehen. So ist es leider", antwortete Dean und seufzte.

Tatsächlich war der Auftritt der Brünetten wenig später vorbei. Als sie von der Bühne ging, trat ein Mann auf die Bühne, in der Hand ein Mikrofon.

„Meine lieben Freunde, leider muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass die liebe Sheila erkrankt ist", sagte der Mann.

Laute der Enttäuschung waren zu hören.

„Aber dafür darf ich Ihnen eine Neuentdeckung präsentieren", fuhr der Mann fort. „Ihr alle kennt sie, ihr alle liebt sie. Normalerweise steht sie hinter der Bar und mixt euch eure Drinks. Doch heute wird sie hier auf dieser Bühne für euch tanzen. Hier ist sie, hier ist Caitlin!"

Der Mann drehte sich in Richtung des hinteren Teils der Bühne, wo die Scheinwerfer abgedunkelt worden waren, während er gesprochen hatte. Nun gingen die Scheinwerfer wieder an, und er verließ die Bühne.

Caitlin stand mit dem Rücken zu den Männern und wartete darauf, dass die Musik einsetzte. Sie war nervös, doch sie wollte Claires Ratschlag befolgen. Sie wollte sich ganz auf die Musik konzentrieren und sich von ihr leiten lassen.

Schließlich setzte die Musik ein, und Caitlin drehte sich um. Im Takt der Musik ging sie zur Bühnenmitte, wo eine Stange angebracht worden war. Mit einer Hand griff sie nach ihr und begann ihren Tanz.

Dean und Sam starrten die Tänzerin auf der Bühne an.

„Wow", sagte Dean nur und starrte wie gebannt auf die Bühne, wo die Tänzerin sich gerade an der Stange auf und ab bewegte.

Sam schluckte nur. Die Tänzerin sah umwerfend und der Tanz an der Stange heiß aus.

Gebannt sahen die beiden Brüder zu, wie die Tänzerin langsam ein Kleidungsstück nach dem nächsten ablegte und die Stange liebkoste. Dabei ging sie des Öfteren an den Bühnenrand und flirtete mit dem Mann, der sie angekündigt hatte.

„Was für eine geile Braut", bemerkte Dean staunend und begutachtete die Tänzerin von oben bis unten.

„Hübsch ist sie wirklich", meinte Sam leise.

Dean sah Sam erstaunt an.

„Wusste ich es doch. Gib Sam ein Bier, und er wird lockerer", bemerkte Dean grinsend.

Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Geschehen auf der Bühne zu. Die Tänzerin gefiel ihm, sie gefiel ihm sogar sehr. Er beschloss, sie nach ihrem Auftritt anzusprechen. Der Mann hatte gesagt, dass sie normalerweise hinter der Bar stand.

Sam war wie hypnotisiert von der Tänzerin. Irgendetwas hatte sie an sich, dass ihn magisch anzog. Alles an ihr war perfekt: Ihr Körper, ihre Bewegungen, einfach alles.

Wieder tanzte sie anzüglich und verführerisch an der Stange und ging an ihr schließlich in einen Spagat.

Sam und Dean zogen scharf die Luft ein.

„Oh mein Gott!", stöhnte Dean.

„Mein Gott!", stöhnte auch Sam.

Die beiden sahen sich an, nur um dann wieder zur Bühne zu schauen. Sie wollten keine Sekunde des Auftrittes verpassen.

Doch der Auftritt war wenige Augenblicke später vorbei, die letzten Takte ertönten und die Tänzerin blieb in einer hocherotischen Position stehen, bevor die Scheinwerfer ausgingen.

Dean und Sam starrten jeweils mit offenem Mund auf die Bühne, auch wenn sie nichts mehr sehen konnten.

Caitlin schnappte sich ihre Sachen, als die Scheinwerfer ausgingen, und rannte von der Bühne. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie war nur ihrer kleinen Schwester zuliebe auf den Wunsch ihres Bosses eingegangen. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass ihr Boss sie zu dem Auftritt gezwungen hatte. Sie hoffte nur, dass es das erste und einzige Mal gewesen war.

In der Garderobe angekommen, zog sie sich wieder ihre eigene Sachen an: das tiefausgeschnittene Top und die Hotpants. Schließlich setzte sie sich vor einen der großen Spiegel und begann, sich mit zitternder Hand abzuschminken.

„Lass es drauf", ertönte plötzlich eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter ihr.

Caitlin zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah im Spiegel Drake. Sie ließ ihre Hand sinken.

Er trat näher und legte schließlich seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

„Das Makeup steht dir", sagte er.

Caitlin schwieg und hob ihre rechte Hand, um sich weiter abzuschminken, doch Drake packte ihr Handgelenk und drückte es nach unten.

„Ich sagte, du sollst es drauf lassen!", sagte er mit einem leicht ärgerlichen Tonfall.

„Aber…"

„Kein Aber; Süße", unterbrach Drake sie. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich abschminkst."

Er trat auf ihre rechte Seite, wobei er ihr Handgelenk immer noch fest im Griff hatte, und zog sie schwungvoll hoch, so dass sie in seinen Armen landete.

Caitlin versuchte, sich von ihm wegzustemmen, doch Drake hielt sie fest.

„Du hast da oben auf der Bühne einen sehr heißen Tanz vorgeführt, Süße", sagte er etwas heiser und küsste sie plötzlich hart auf den Mund.

Caitlin versuchte, sich zu befreien. Sie hatte mit einem Mal panische Angst, denn sie spürte Drakes Erregung an ihrem Körper. Sie überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie sich befreien konnte.

„Boss, könnten Sie mal kurz nach draußen kommen?", ertönte auf einmal die Stimme von einem der Aufpasser in der Tür.

Drake ließ von Caitlin ab und drehte sich mit einem wütenden Blick zu seinem Angestellten um.

„Was gibt es?", fragte er genervt.

„Einer der Gäste macht Schwierigkeiten und droht damit, Ihnen die Bullen auf den Hals zu hetzen", antwortete der Türsteher.

Drake hob eine Augenbraue.

„So, will er das wirklich?", fragte Drake.

Der Türsteher nickte.

Drake seufzte und sah dann wieder Caitlin an.

„Die Arbeit ruft", sagte er mit einem entschuldigenden Blick. „Aber wir werden an der Stelle weitermachen, an der wir gerade gestört worden sind. – Von mir aus darfst du dich abschminken, und dann gehst du wieder an die Arbeit. Verstanden?"

Caitlin nickte langsam und starrte Drake nur an. Sie hatte immer noch Angst.

Drake nickte zufrieden, strich Caitlin kurz über die Wange und ging dann zu seinem Angestellten.

„Dann wollen wir uns doch mal die Beschwerden des Mannes anhören", sagte er und verließ mit einem letzten Blick auf Caitlin die Garderobe.

Caitlin sank zitternd auf den Stuhl. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Das Letzte, was sie gewollt hatte, war, dass ihr Boss sie begehrte.

Mit noch immer zitternden Händen entfernte sie den letzten Rest ihres Makeups und kehrte dann an ihren Platz hinter der Theke zurück.

Dean und Sam standen noch immer an der Bar. Der Auftritt der Tänzerin hatte sie beide in den Bann geschlagen.

„Darf ich euch noch etwas bringen, Jungs?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Dean und Sam drehten sich erschrocken um – und erstarrten. Vor ihnen stand die Tänzerin.

„Bier – zweimal", stammelte Dean.

Sam starrte die junge Frau nur an.

„Zwei Bier, kommt sofort", sagte die junge Frau lächelnd und drehte sich um.

Caitlin war eigentlich gar nicht zum Lächeln zumute, doch ihr Job erforderte es. _Immer nett und freundlich zu den Gästen sein und immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen haben_, so lautete die oberste Regel des Nachtclubs.

Sam und Dean begutachteten beide Caitlins Rückenansicht, als sie zum Kühlschrank am anderen Ende ging, um das Bier zu holen.

„Wow!", staunte Dean. „Hast du ihre Stimme gehört? Und ihre Augen!"

Sam seufzte nur. Diese junge Frau war einfach zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Das Problem war nur, dass Dean auch an ihr interessiert zu sein schien.

„Na toll", dachte sich Sam. „Gegen Dean habe ich keine Chance. Er ist in sowas viel erfahrener als ich. Er braucht nur seinen Charme einzusetzen, und schon liegen ihm die Frauen zu Füßen."

Er war frustriert. Irgendwie musste er es doch auch schaffen.

„Hoffentlich kommt das Bier bald", dachte er.

Wenig später kehrte die junge Frau mit zwei Flaschen Bier in den Händen wieder und stellte sie vor Sam und Dean ab.

„So, hier ist euer Bier", sagte sie lächelnd. „Das macht dann fünf Dollar für jeden."

Sam spürte Deans auffordernden Blick und holte zwei Fünf-Dollar-Noten aus der Tasche. Er reichte sie der jungen Frau und sah sie dabei an.

Ihr Lächeln haute ihn fast um.

Caitlin nahm die beiden Scheine und lächelte ein wenig schüchterner. Sie hatte die Blicke von dem Größeren sehr wohl bemerkt, und der andere sah sie auch die ganze Zeit an und grinste dabei.

Caitlin seufzte innerlich. Sie fand es schade, dass sie diese beiden gutaussehenden Männer ausgerechnet hier im Nachtclub traf. Auf hiesige Bekanntschaften gab sie nichts, denn sie waren eh nicht ernst gemeint. Zu oft hatte sie das schon bei ihren Kolleginnen gesehen und miterlebt. Sie war dann immer diejenige gewesen, die Trost gespendet hatte. Sie selbst hatte kein Bedürfnis, sich diesen Stress anzutun. Außerdem hatte sie auch keine Zeit dafür. Die wenige Freizeit, die sie hatte, verbrachte sie bei ihrer kleinen Schwester im Krankenhaus. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als sie an Fiona dachte.

Sam und Dean stutzten. Der Glanz in den Augen der jungen Frau war plötzlich verschwunden, ebenso ihr Lächeln.

„Hey", sagte Dean. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Caitlin zuckte zusammen und nickte dann langsam.

„Ja", antwortete sie und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Sie hoffte, dass es natürlich aussah.

Dean sah sie skeptisch an.

„Wirklich?", fragte er noch einmal nach.

Caitlin nickte.

„Übrigens, das war ein toller Auftritt", meinte Dean schließlich grinsend.

Caitlin errötete, und Dean grinste noch mehr.

Sam hingegen kam sich plötzlich ziemlich überflüssig vor. Niedergeschlagen beobachtete er Dean und die junge Frau.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", murmelte er schließlich und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Toiletten.

Dean bemerkte nicht, dass sein Bruder weggegangen war. Er flirtete mit der jungen Dame hinter der Theke.

„Wirklich ein ganz toller Auftritt", sagte er. „Hast du das wirklich zum ersten Mal gemacht?"

„Ja, habe ich", entgegnete Caitlin.

Sie fühlte sich unwohl bei der Unterhaltung. Immer wieder ließ sie unauffällig ihren Blick durch den Nachtclub schweifen. Sie hatte Angst, dass Drake plötzlich auftauchen und die Unterhaltung unterbinden würde.

„Also, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das dein erstes Mal war. Das sah alles sehr professionell aus", meinte Dean und sah sie mit seinen grünen Augen an.

Caitlin lief ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken, als sie in seine Augen sah. Sie musste aufpassen, dass sie nicht in ihnen versank. Das war nicht gut und führte nur zu einem bösen Erwachen.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte Dean weiter.

„Caitlin", antwortete sie.

„Ein schöner Name für eine wunderschöne Frau", meinte Dean mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Caitlin erfasste ein warmes, wohliges Gefühl in der Magengegend.

„Danke", sagte sie schüchtern.

Dean grinste und kramte in seiner Jackentasche. Schließlich hatte er gefunden, was er suchte. Er holte es hervor und schaute zur Vorsicht noch einmal nach. Es war seine Visitenkarte. Er legte sie auf den Tisch und schob sie unauffällig zu Caitlin hin.

Caitlin sah sich kurz um, nahm dann die Visitenkarte und steckte sie in ihre Hosentasche.

„Du meldest dich bei mir, okay?", fragte Dean.

Caitlin nickte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Sam hatte nicht lange auf Toilette gebraucht. Er verspürte nur nicht die geringste Lust, zur Theke zurückzugehen und seinem Bruder dabei zuzusehen, wie er die junge Frau abschleppte, an der er, Sam, ebenfalls interessiert war.

Am Durchgang zu den Toiletten stehend, beschloss er, zu Fuß zurück zu dem kleinen Hotel zu gehen, in dem sie sich ein Zimmer gemietet hatten. Er seufzte und verließ mit einem letzten Blick zur Bar den Nachtclub.

Niedergeschlagen wanderte er die Straße entlang und trat Gegenstände beiseite, die ihm im Weg lagen. Irgendwie musste er sich abreagieren.

„Warum kann ich nicht auch mal Glück bei den Frauen haben?", fragte er sich.

Doch gleichzeitig wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu der hübschen Barkeeperin. Er hätte sie gerne näher kennengelernt, doch Dean war schneller gewesen.

Sam seufzte. So wie er Dean kannte, würde dieser ihm in den höchsten Tönen von der Barkeeperin vorschwärmen. Doch genau das wollte Sam am allerwenigsten. Allein schon der Gedanke daran versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz.

Wieder seufzte er. Egal, was er auch versuchte, um sich abzulenken, immer wieder kehrten seine Gedanken zu der Barkeeperin zurück, ihren Augen, ihrem umwerfenden Lächeln, ihren sinnlichen Lippen, ihrer perfekten Figur.

Sam schlenderte mit hängendem Kopf die Straßen entlang, bis er schließlich das kleine Hotel erreicht hatte. Er trat durch die Tür, ging zur Rezeption und ließ sich den Schlüssel für das Zimmer geben, das er sich mit Dean teilte.

Er ging nach oben in den ersten Stock, schloss die Tür auf und trat ein. Seine Jacke warf er auf sein Bett und ging dann direkt ins Badezimmer. Er musste sich irgendwie einen klaren Kopf verschaffen. Er trat ans Waschbecken und stützte sich auf den Rand auf, während er in den Spiegel sah.

„Oh, Sam, du bist so ein Idiot!", beschimpfte er sich selbst. „Wie konntest du nur annehmen, dass so ein hübsches Mädel dich bemerken würde, während Dean daneben steht?"

Eine Weile starrte er sein Spiegelbild an. Dann drehte er den Wasserhahn auf und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Er griff nach dem Handtuch und trocknete sein Gesicht. Fein säuberlich legte er das Handtuch an seinen Platz zurück und ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Wieder einmal kehrten seine Gedanken zu der Barkeeperin zurück.

„Schlag sie dir aus dem Kopf, Sam Winchester!", sagte er zu sich selbst.

Er seufzte, zog sich dann bis auf die Boxershorts aus und legte sich auf sein Bett. Eine Weile starrte er an die Decke.

„Ich muss weiter arbeiten", sagte Caitlin zu Dean. „Mein Boss wird sonst wütend."

„Ist schon okay", meinte Dean mit einem Lächeln. „Du hast ja meine Nummer. Würde mich freuen, wenn du dich meldest."

Caitlin nickte lächelnd und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Dean drehte sich um.

„Wo ist denn Sam?", wunderte er sich und sah sich im Nachtclub um. Doch er konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. Dean fluchte innerlich. Er bahnte sich einen Weg durch die anderen Gäste in Richtung Toiletten, doch dort war Sam nicht.

Dean durchkämmte den ganzen Nachtclub, fand aber nirgends eine Spur von Sam. Schließlich ging Dean nach draußen. Vielleicht hatte einer der Türsteher Sam ja gesehen.

Dean ging direkt auf einen der beiden Türsteher zu.

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich bin auf der Suche nach meinem Bruder", sagte er und beschrieb Sam.

Der Türsteher überlegte.

„Der ist vor etwa einer halben Stunde gegangen", antwortete er schließlich.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Dean. „Haben Sie zufällig gesehen, in welche Richtung er gegangen ist?"

Der Türsteher deutete nach Westen.

„Dann ist er zurück zum Hotel", dachte Dean und sagte laut: „Danke."

Dann ging er zu seinem Wagen, stieg ein und fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen los.

Wenig später hatte er das Hotel erreicht. Er parkte den Wagen und rannte fast ins Hotel. An der Rezeption blieb er stehen.

„Ist mein Bruder schon da?", fragte Dean den Mann dort.

Dieser drehte sich zum Schlüsselbrett um.

„Ja, der ist schon da", antwortete er.

„Danke", sagte Dean und machte sich gleich auf den Weg nach oben.

Er war ein wenig sauer auf seinen kleinen Bruder. Deswegen stürmte er ins Zimmer, anstatt ganz normal hineinzugehen.

„Sam, du …", begann Dean, doch er stoppte, als er sah, dass Sam bereits schlief.

Dean seufzte. Seine Standpauke musste wohl bis zum nächsten Morgen warten, wenn er und auch Sam wieder wach waren.

Dean setzte sich auf sein Bett und zog sich aus. Seine Kleidung warf er achtlos auf den Boden. Dann legte er sich hin und schloss die Augen. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er ein.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Caitlin war froh, als sie endlich Feierabend machen konnte. Glücklicherweise war sie an diesem Abend nicht für die Abrechnung zuständig.

Alle Gäste waren gegangen, manche allerdings nur sehr widerwillig. Die Sicherheitskräfte konnten jedoch sehr überzeugend sein. Ganz besonders hartnäckige Gäste wurden am Kragen gepackt und nach draußen befördert.

Caitlin holte schnell ihre Sachen aus dem Lager und verließ den Nachtclub durch den Hinter-ausgang. Sie hoffte nur, dass ihr Boss sie nicht sehen würde. Mit Schaudern dachte sie an die Szene in der Garderobe zurück.

Sie ging die schmale Gasse entlang, in der der Hintereingang lag. Einige von den Tänzerinnen standen am Ende und unterhielten sich. Caitlin ging auf sie zu. Sie wollte nur nach Hause.

Die Tänzerinnen sahen Caitlin, als sie näher kam.

„Hey, Caitlin", sagte eine von ihnen. „Dein Auftritt war super."

„Danke", sagte Caitlin und machte Anstalten, an den Tänzerinnen vorbeizugehen.

„Caitlin, dir ist klar, dass Drake dich jetzt immer wieder auftreten lassen wird, oder?"

Caitlin sah die Sprecherin erschrocken an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Claire hat Recht. Dank deines Auftrittes waren die Männer sehr großzügig. Sie haben uns anderen mehr Trinkgeld gegeben. Getrunken haben sie auch mehr", sagte eine andere Tänzerin. „Dein Auftritt war gut für das Geschäft."

Caitlin erbleichte. Der Gedanke daran, noch einmal auftreten zu müssen, ließ ihre Knie zittern.

„Ich … ich muss jetzt nach Hause", sagte sie und ließ die Tänzerinnen stehen.

Sie rannte fast, um Abstand zwischen sich und die anderen zu bringen. Claire und die anderen sahen ihr verwirrt hinterher und machten sich dann auch auf den Heimweg.

Caitlin hielt erst an, als sie zwei Blocks entfernt war.

Sie lehnte sich an die nächste Hauswand und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

„Ich will nicht noch einmal auftreten", dachte sie verzweifelt.

Der Gedanke daran machte sie krank vor Angst.

„Nicht dran denken, Caitlin, nicht dran denken", sagte sie zu sich selbst, schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Wen haben wir denn da?", ertönte plötzlich eine männliche Stimme neben ihr.

Caitlin riss die Augen auf und erstarrte. Vor ihr stand einer der Gäste des Nachtclubs, der während ihres Auftrittes beinahe auf die Bühne geklettert wäre.

„Wenn das mal nicht die heiße Caitlin ist", sagte er weiter.

Caitlin bekam Angst. Der Mann stand ganz dicht vor ihr und versperrte ihr jeden Fluchtweg, als er seine Hände rechts und links von ihr an die Hauswand stützte.

„Was… was wollen Sie?", fragte Caitlin ängstlich.

Der Mann kam noch näher heran.

„Was wohl, Süße?", fragte er und leckte sich gierig über die Lippen.

Sam konnte nicht schlafen. Er hatte Dean hereinkommen gehört, aber ihm war nicht nach reden zumute, deswegen hatte er sich schlafend gestellt. Er war die ganze Zeit in Gedanken bei der hübschen Barkeeperin gewesen.

Als Sam Dean schnarchen hörte, stand er leise auf und zog sich an. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf den schlafenden Dean griff er nach seiner Jacke und schlich aus dem Zimmer. Er brauchte dringend frische Luft.

Ziellos wanderte er durch die Gegend, als er plötzlich einen Schrei hörte.

Er zuckte zusammen und lief in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war.

„Lassen Sie mich!", rief eine weibliche Stimme panisch.

Sam rannte um die Ecke und bremste abrupt. Das war die hübsche Barkeeperin, und sie wurde von einem Mann an die Hauswand hinter ihr gedrückt, während er sie überall begrapschte und ihr Top zerriss. Sam wurde wütend und beschloss einzugreifen.

„Hey!", rief er, als er näher trat. „Lassen Sie die Frau in Ruhe!"

Der Mann drehte sich verwirrt um und starrte ihn an.

„Kümmern Sie sich um Ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten, Mann! Sie stören!", rief er zurück. „Die junge Dame und ich wollten gerade unseren Spaß haben!"

Sam sah die junge Frau an. Sie zitterte vor Angst, und Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen. Das machte ihn nur noch wütender auf den Mann.

„Die junge Dame hat gesagt, Sie sollen sie in Ruhe lassen! Sie will nicht!", sagte Sam in einem ruhigen, aber bedrohlichen Tonfall.

Der Mann lachte.

„Das Nein einer Frau ist in Wirklichkeit ein Ja, Jungchen", sagte er grinsend und drückte Caitlin noch fester an die Wand.

Sie schrie vor Schmerz kurz auf.

Sam reichte es, und er packte den Mann am Kragen, um ihn von der völlig verängstigten jungen Frau wegzuziehen.

Der Mann versuchte, Sam einen Kinnhaken zu verpassen, doch er verfehlte ihn. Sam hingegen verpasste seinem Gegenüber einen Kinnhaken, und dieser wurde nach hinten geschleudert. Er landete auf dem Boden und starrte Sam wütend an.

„Na warte, Bürschchen!", knurrte er wütend, sprang auf und stürzte sich auf Sam.

Sam ließ sich nicht einschüchtern, sondern wehrte sich gegen die unbeholfenen Schläge des Mannes und teilte auch aus, bis der Mann schließlich bewusstlos zu Boden ging.

Sam vergewisserte sich, dass der Mann nur bewusstlos war, und ging dann zu der zitternden jungen Frau hin.

„Hey", sagte er und bedachte sie mit einem besorgten Blick. „Alles okay. Du bist in Sicherheit."

Caitlin sah ihn an und nickte nur.

Sam hatte Mitleid mit der jungen Frau. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und versuchte krampf-haft, ihr Top vorne zuzuhalten. Sam zog seine Jacke aus.

„Hier", sagte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und legte die Jacke um die Schultern der jungen Frau.

Caitlin zog sich die Jacke richtig an und knöpfte sie zu.

„Danke", sagte sie leise und sah ihren Retter mit tränenverschleiertem Blick an.

„Keine Ursache", meinte Sam mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. „Ich heiße übrigens Sam."

„Caitlin", entgegnete sie leise.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Caitlin?", fragte Sam. „Hat er dich…?"

Caitlin schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war unfähig, irgendetwas zu sagen. Stattdessen weinte sie. Der Schock über den Überfall saß tief.

Sam hatte Mitleid mit ihr und nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm. Besorgt stellte er fest, dass Caitlin wirklich am ganzen Körper zitterte.

„Es ist alles gut, Caitlin", sagte er und strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf und den Rücken.

Caitlin ließ es geschehen und schmiegte sich an seine Brust. Sie weinte bitterlich.

Sam nahm sie noch fester in den Arm. Er spürte, dass er Caitlin jetzt nicht loslassen konnte. Er wollte es auch gar nicht. Immer wieder warf er einen besorgten Blick auf den noch immer bewusstlosen Angreifer. Dieser machte keine Anstalten, wieder aufzuwachen. Aber nach der Fahne zu urteilen, die Sam bei dem Mann bemerkt hatte, hatte dieser dem Alkohol mehr zugesprochen, als gut für ihn war. Dies wiederum ließ die Schlussfolgerung zu, dass die Bewusstlosigkeit einem tiefen Schlaf gewichen war.

Caitlin beruhigte sich nach und nach wieder, und Sam schob sie ein Stück von sich.

„Geht es wieder?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ja", antwortete sie und versuchte sogar, wieder zu lächeln. „Danke für die Rettung, Sam."

Sam grinste leicht.

„Keine Ursache", meinte er. „Soll ich dich nach Hause begleiten?"

Caitlin sah ihn etwas ängstlich an. Sam konnte sich denken, was Caitlin so verängstigte.

„Keine Angst, ich will nicht über dich herfallen", sagte er beruhigend. „Ich möchte nur sicher-stellen, dass du unbeschadet dort ankommst. Ich begleite dich nur bis zur Tür, und danach verschwinde ich wieder."

Caitlin entspannte sich wieder.

„Danke, das ist lieb von dir", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich glaube, ich würde mich wirklich sicherer fühlen, wenn du mich begleitest."

Sam grinste.

„Stets zu Diensten, Mylady", sagte er mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen.

Caitlin lächelte.

„Wir müssen da entlang", sagte sie und deutete in die Richtung hinter Sam.

Sam nickte nur und ließ Caitlin den Vortritt.

Caitlin ging an ihm vorbei, und er gesellte sich an ihre Seite.

So schlenderten sie die Straßen entlang.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich weiter?", fragte Sam plötzlich.

„Nighthawk", antwortete Caitlin.

„Wow, ein toller Nachname", meinte Sam.

„Und wie heißt du weiter?", wollte Caitlin wissen und sah ihn an.

„Winchester", antwortete Sam. „Aber bitte sag jetzt nicht, dass so ein Gewehr heißt."

Caitlin lachte.

„Das hatte ich nicht vor", sagte sie. „Ich kenne mich mit Waffen eh nicht aus."

Sam grinste sie an.

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt", meinte er.

Eine Weile gehen sie schweigend nebeneinander.

„Du hast aber einen ganz schön langen Heimweg", bemerkte Sam schließlich.

Er wollte ihre Stimme hören, deswegen versuchte er, immer wieder ein Gespräch anzufangen.

„Ja, das ist wahr", seufzte Caitlin.

„Gehst du den immer zu Fuß?", fragte Sam besorgt.

„Muss ich. Ich kann mir keinen Wagen leisten" antwortete sie. „Das Geld, was ich im Nachtclub verdiene, geht für andere Dinge drauf."

„Was für Dinge denn, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Sam war neugierig geworden.

Caitlin seufzte. Normalerweise redete sie nicht gerne über ihre Probleme, aber sie fühlte, dass sie Sam vertrauen konnte. Hinzu kam, dass sie sich in seiner Nähe wohl fühlte, irgendwie sicher und geborgen.

„Medikamente", meinte sie.

Sam sah sie fragend und besorgt an.

„Bist du krank?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nein, ich nicht. Aber Fiona, meine kleine Schwester."

Tränen stiegen ihr wieder in die Augen, doch sie schluckte sie tapfer hinunter.

„Oh, das tut mir leid", sagte Sam betroffen und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

Caitlin sah ihn irritiert an, doch sie schwieg. Seine Nähe tat ihr gut.

„Fiona ist schwer krank. Sie liegt im Krankenhaus, schon seit drei Wochen. Die Ärzte wissen nicht, was ihr fehlt. Sie versuchen es mit allen möglichen Medikamenten, und die kosten viel Geld. Nur deshalb habe ich den Job im _Velvet Dreams _angenommen."

„Was ist denn mit euren Eltern?", erkundigte sich Sam.

„Sie leben nicht mehr. Sie sind bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen", antwortete Caitlin.

Sam bereute seine Frage, als er den traurigen Unterton in ihrer Stimme hörte.

„Tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen", meinte er und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ist schon okay, Sam. Ich bin darüber hinweg", erwiderte Caitlin. „Ich musste darüber hinwegkommen, weil ich sonst nicht für Fiona hätte da sein können. Sie hat nur noch mich und Gavin."

Sam zuckte zusammen. Hatte Caitlin etwa einen Freund oder Verlobten oder sogar einen Ehemann? Er hatte jedoch keinen Ring an ihrem Finger gesehen.

„Wer ist Gavin?", fragte Sam vorsichtig und wappnete sich innerlich gegen die Antwort.

„Gavin ist unser großer Bruder", antwortete Caitlin.

Sam fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

„Und wo ist euer Bruder? Kann er euch beide nicht unterstützen?", erkundigte sich Sam weiter.

„Sicherlich könnte er das, aber wir haben seit fünf Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr zueinander", antwortete Caitlin.

Mittlerweile hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht, ohne es zu bemerken.

„Hier wohne ich", sagte Caitlin schließlich und zeigte auf ein Haus auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite.

Sam sah in die Richtung, in die sie zeigte.

„Ein schönes Haus", sagte er bewundernd. „Wie ich schon sagte, ich begleite dich bis zur Haustür, und dann verschwinde ich wieder."

Caitlin nickte und ging langsam auf ihr Haus zu. Sam blieb dicht neben ihr.

Schließlich blieben sie vor der Haustür stehen.

„Danke, dass du mich nach Hause gebracht hast", meinte Caitlin lächelnd und sah Sam an.

Sein Herz schlug höher. Dieser Augenaufschlag und diese grünen Augen ließen ihm zusätzlich noch die Knie weich werden, und eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich in seinem Körper aus. Ein Gefühl, dass er seit viel zu langer Zeit nicht mehr empfunden hatte, ergriff Besitz von ihm.

„Es war mir eine Freude", entgegnete er mit einem Lächeln.

Caitlin suchte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Schlüssel. Als sie ihn gefunden hatte, drehte sie sich zur Tür und schloss auf. Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu Sam um, der noch immer an derselben Stelle stand, und sah ihn an.

Plötzlich ging sie auf ihn zu und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Sam starrte sie überrascht an. Damit hatte er nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet.

„Ich möchte dich gern wiedersehen", sagte Caitlin verlegen.

Ihre Wangen waren gerötet.

„Ähm… klar. Gerne", stammelte Sam.

Er war noch immer überrascht. Doch dann fing er sich und holte seine Visitenkarte hervor. Er gab sie ihr.

Caitlin nahm sie und schaute sie eine Weile an. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja noch Sams Jacke anhatte, öffnete die Knöpfe und zog sie sich aus. Sie hielt ihm die Jacke hin.

„Deine Jacke", sagte sie lächelnd und hielt ihr Top vorne zu.

Sam nahm die Jacke entgegen und sah Caitlin an.

„Du solltest dich ausruhen, Caitlin", sagte er.

Ihm fiel es schwer, sich jetzt einfach umzudrehen und zu gehen. Doch Caitlin sah müde aus, und sie hatte viel durchgemacht an diesem Abend.

„Ja, du hast Recht", meinte sie und seufzte. „Aber ich rufe dich an."

Sam spürte, dass dieses Versprechen ernst gemeint war.

„Ich freu mich auf diesen Anruf", meinte er lächelnd und seufzte dann. „Na ja, ich werde mich dann mal auf den Rückweg begeben."

Caitlin nickte nur. Sie war unfähig, etwas zu sagen. In ihr herrschte ein Widerspruch der Gefühle. Auf der einen Seite verlangte ihr Körper nach Schlaf, auf der anderen Seite wollte sie jedoch nicht, dass Sam schon ging.

„Schlaf gut, Caitlin", sagte Sam und wandte sich – widerwillig – zum Gehen. Mühsam ging er die Treppenstufen hinunter. Er wäre liebend gerne noch geblieben, doch ihr Wohl war ihm wichtiger als alles andere. Sam war selbst überrascht, dass er so dachte. Er würde sie wiedersehen, das wusste er.

„Schlaf du auch gut, Sam", rief Caitlin ihm hinterher.

Sam drehte sich nicht um, denn wenn er das gemacht hätte, dann wäre er verloren gewesen, und er hätte sicherlich etwas getan, was er später bereut hätte. Deswegen ging er weiter.

Caitlin sah ihm solange nach, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war. Erst dann betrat sie ihr Haus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Sam ging den ganzen Weg zurück zum Hotel. Er kam an der Stelle vorbei, an der er Caitlin vor dem Betrunkenen gerettet hatte. Er sah noch immer die Angst in ihren Augen vor sich. Doch sofort sprangen seine Gedanken zu dem Kuss von Caitlin. Sam lächelte. Caitlin hatte ihn damit sehr überrascht. Nachdem, was sie hatte noch vorher durchmachen müssen, hätte er eher damit gerechnet, dass sie sich nur bedankt hätte und dann in ihrem Haus verschwunden wäre.

Als er vorhin um die Ecke gebogen war und seine Jacke übergezogen hatte, hatte er festgestellt, dass ein wenig von ihrem Parfum an ihr hängengeblieben war. Sam konnte nicht anders, als hin und wieder daran zu riechen. Der Duft passte zu ihr: eine Mischung aus zarten und lebhafter Blumen wie Mai-Rose, Iris, Magnolia und Tuberose mit einer fruchtigen Andeutung von Mandarine und Johannisbeere. Sam meinte, auch einen Hauch von Vanille, Rosenholz und Sandelholz wahrgenommen zu haben.

Schließlich erreichte Sam das kleine Hotel und ging direkt in das Zimmer, das Dean und er sich teilten. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er die Jacke auszog und ihm Caitlins Parfum wieder in die Nase stieg.

Er zog seine Schuhe, seine Hose und sein Shirt aus und legte sich auf sein Bett. Mit dem Gedanken an Caitlins flüchtigen Kuss und einem verträumten Lächeln schlief er ein.

Dean erwachte am nächsten Morgen und stand auf. Er war erstaunt, dass sein kleiner Bruder noch immer schlief. Normalerweise war er, Dean, doch immer der Letzte, der wach wurde. Aber da Sam letzte Nacht wohl noch einmal weg gewesen war, war es kein Wunder, dass er noch schlief. Dean beschloss, Sam zu fragen, wo er gewesen war.

Mit einem letzten Blick ging Dean ins Badezimmer, um zu duschen.

Während das Wasser auf ihn herab prasselte, dachte Dean an Caitlin und grinste. Sie hatte es ihm wirklich sehr angetan. Er wollte – nein, er musste – sie unbedingt wiedersehen.

Seine Gedanken kehrten zu Caitlins Auftritt zurück. Er sah sie vor sich, wie sie ihren heißen Tanz hinlegte. Er stellte sich vor, wie sie nur für ihn so heiß tanzte. Sein Glied reagierte sofort und richtete sich ein wenig auf.

Dean schloss die Augen, während er seinen Penis mit zwei Fingern dicht unterhalb der Eichel anfasste und die Haut vor und zurück schob. Er stellte sich vor, wie Caitlin sich vor ihn hinkniete und sein Glied in den Mund nahm. Er stöhnte leise. Er umfasste mit festem Griff die Eichel und ließ den Penis in der Faust hin- und herfahren. Dabei stellte er sich weiterhin Caitlin vor, wie sie sein bestes Stück liebkoste, streichelte und leckte. Er stöhnte wieder und sagte immer wieder Caitlins Namen. Ein unglaublich intensives kitzelndes Gefühl durchraste seinen Körper.

Er stellte sich weiter vor, wie Caitlin mit gespreizten Beinen vor ihm stand, den Kopf seitwärts auf die an der Duschwand abgestützten Arme gelegt und darauf wartete, dass er sich über sie beugte und seinen Luststab von hinten in ihre geheime Öffnung schob. Dean hatte seine Augen noch immer geschlossen und gab sich total seiner Phantasie hin. Gleichzeitig massierte er sein Glied, und er fühlte, wie er sich der Schwelle immer mehr näherte, hinter der es keine Umkehr mehr gab. Hatte er erst diese Reizschwelle überschritten, dann gab es kein Halten mehr und er würde seinen Samen vergießen. Er stöhnte etwas lauter. Die Muskeln in seinem Unterleib verkrampften sich, sein Körper zuckte unkontrolliert und dann schoss das Sperma aus seinem Penis heraus. Schwer atmend stand Dean da und ließ das Wasser alle Spuren beseitigen.

Als er wieder normal atmen konnte, stieg er aus der Dusche, wickelte sich das Handtuch um die Hüften und verließ das Bad.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Sam ihn lächelnd.

Dean hoffte inständig, dass Sam nichts von seinem Tun unter der Dusche mitbekommen hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze", erwiderte er mit einem strahlenden Grinsen.

Dann ging er zu seinen Sachen und zog sich an.

Sam sah Dean irritiert an.

„Wieso grinst du so, Dean?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Ich habe gute Laune, Sammy", antwortete Dean nur.

Den Grund für seine gute Laune würde er seinem kleinen Bruder auf keinen Fall auf die Nase binden.

„Aha", sagte Sam nur.

„Und wo warst du noch letzte Nacht, kleiner Bruder?", fragte Dean, als er sich fertig angezogen hatte.

Sam sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Woher weißt du…?", fragte er.

„Ich war kurzzeitig wach, als du das Zimmer verlassen hast", erwiderte Dean. „Wo warst du denn jetzt?"

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen und brauchte frische Luft", sagte Sam.

„Aha", meinte Dean. „Und? Irgendetwas Interessantes passiert?"

„Ich habe einer jungen Frau das Leben gerettet", entgegnete Sam in einem beiläufigen Tonfall.

Dean sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Wie das?", fragte er irritiert.

„Sie wäre beinahe vergewaltigt worden", antwortete Sam. „Ich hab den Dreckskerl von ihr weggezogen und ihn in das Reich der Träume geschickt."

Dean grinste breit.

„Und weiter?", fragte er neugierig.

„Nichts weiter", antwortete Sam. „Ich habe ihr angeboten, sie nach Hause zu begleiten, damit ihr sowas nicht noch einmal passiert."

Deans Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Und? Hat sie sich erkenntlich gezeigt?"

Sam rollte mit den Augen.

„Nicht auf die Art, an die du schon wieder denkst", antwortete er leicht genervt.

Dean lachte.

„So? Auf welche Art denn dann, Sammy?", fragte Dean amüsiert.

„Sie hat mich geküsst", antwortete Sam leise.

Eigentlich hatte er es gar nicht sagen wollen, aber Dean hätte nicht eher Ruhe gegeben, als bis er mit der Sprache herausgerückt wäre.

„Und? Wie heißt sie? Trefft ihr euch wieder?", fragte Dean weiter.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Dean", erwiderte Sam genervt.

„Bitch", sagte Dean grinsend.

„Jerk", antwortete Sam automatisch und ging dann ins Badezimmer.

Dean hoffte nur, dass er seine Spuren alle beseitigt hatte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Caitlin hatte lange wachgelegen und über die Ereignisse des Tages nachgedacht, bevor sie mit einem verträumten Lächeln und dem Gedanken an Sam schlafen gegangen war.

Sie hatte von dem Kuss geträumt, kurz bevor sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte.

Sie hatte Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Sie wusste nur nicht, ob es an Sam und dem Kuss oder an Dean oder gar an beiden lag. Die Situation war ihr vollkommen neu. Sie fühlte sich zu beiden hingezogen. Sie wusste nicht, wem von beiden sie den Vorzug geben sollte.

Seufzend stand Caitlin auf und zog sich an. Sie wollte in Ruhe frühstücken und dann ihre kleine Schwester im Krankenhaus besuchen, so wie sie es jeden Tag tat.

Doch als sie auf dem Weg nach unten in die Küche war, klingelte ihr Telefon. Sie hob ab.

„Hallo?", meldete sie sich.

„_Ms Nighthawk?"_, ertönte es am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ja?", fragte Caitlin.

„_Hier ist Dr. Bryson aus dem Krankenhaus"_, ertönte es am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ist etwas mit Fiona?", fragte Caitlin alarmiert.

„_Beruhigen Sie sich, Ms Nighthawk_", sagte Doktor Bryson. _„Fiona geht es gut. Der Grund meines Anrufs ist der, dass ich Ihnen mitteilen wollte, dass es Ihrer Schwester besser geht. Die Medikamente scheinen anzuschlagen."_

„Was?", fragte Caitlin überrascht. „Wirklich?"

„_Ja, die Werte haben sich stabilisiert"_, antwortete der Arzt. _„Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie Ihre Schwester gleich besuchen kommen."_

„Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg", versprach Caitlin.

„_In Ordnung"_, sagte der Arzt und legte auf.

Caitlin legte ebenfalls auf. Die positive Wendung des Gesundheitszustandes ihrer kleinen Schwester hatte ihre gute Laune noch mehr gehoben.

Sie lächelte, als sie in die Küche ging, um zu frühstücken.

Eine halbe Stunde später traf Caitlin im Krankenhaus ein und ging direkt zu Fionas Zimmer. Dort blieb sie erst einmal in der Tür stehen, denn der behandelnde Arzt und die Krankenschwester waren bei ihrer kleinen Schwester im Zimmer und untersuchten sie.

Caitlin hatte Tränen vor Freude und Erleichterung in den Augen, als sie sah, dass Fiona wach war und den Arzt eine Frage nach der anderen stellte.

Caitlin wischte sich schnell die Tränen fort und betrat dann mit einem Lächeln das Zimmer.

„Hey, Schwesterherz", sagte sie und ging ans Bett.

Fiona sah Caitlin überrascht an und ein strahlendes Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Cait!", sagte sie glücklich. „Wie schön!"

Caitlin lächelte noch mehr und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Fionas Bett, während der Arzt und die Krankenschwester das Zimmer verließen.

„Wie geht's meiner kleinen Schwester?", fragte sie.

„Na ja, besser auf jeden Fall", antwortete Fiona. „Sag, hab ich die meiste Zeit geschlafen?"

„Ja, hast du. Ich habe dich jeden Tag besucht, seitdem du hier bist. Und jedes Mal hast du tief und fest geschlafen, Kleines."

„Oh", sagte Fiona nur.

Caitlin beugte sich vor und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht, Kleines", sagte Caitlin.

„Was fehlt mir eigentlich, Cait?", fragte Fiona vorsichtig.

Caitlin seufzte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Schwesterchen", antwortete sie und sah ihre kleine Schwester an.

„Und die Ärzte?", fragte Fiona weiter. „Was sagen die?"

„Ich hatte bisher noch nicht die Zeit, mit ihnen zu sprechen", erklärte Caitlin und versuchte, ihre Schwester nicht zu beunruhigen.

Die Wahrheit war schließlich, dass die Ärzte auch keine Ahnung hatten, welche Krankheit Fiona hatte.

„Wieso hattest du denn keine Zeit, Cait?", fragte Fiona irritiert.

„Ich habe einen Job, der mich ziemlich in Anspruch nimmt", erzählte Caitlin. „Ich arbeite als Kellnerin in einer Bar. Die wenige Freizeit, die ich habe, habe ich bisher an deinem Bett verbracht. Meistens waren die Ärzte genau zu dieser Zeit entweder im OP oder sonst irgendwo im Krankenhaus unterwegs."

„Ach so", meinte Fiona nur. „Was gibt es sonst so Neues?"

„Nichts Besonderes, Kleines. Nur dass ich zwei ausgesprochen gutaussehende, nette Männer kennengelernt habe", sagte Caitlin lächelnd.

Fiona wurde hellhörig, und sie lächelte.

„Erzähl", bat sie.

„Da gibt es noch nicht viel zu erzählen", sagte Caitlin. „Die beiden haben mich in der Bar angesprochen, in der ich arbeite. Zwei richtige charmante junge Männer."

„Ich will mehr wissen", forderte Fiona.

„Du bist aber ganz schön neugierig, Schwesterchen", meinte Calista mit einem amüsierten Lächeln.

„Ja, bin ich. Wie sehen sie aus? Wie heißen sie?"

Calista lächelte.

„Nun ja, der eine von ihnen heißt Sam, ist ziemlich groß, hat braune Haare und braune Augen. Der andere heißt Dean, ist etwas kleiner als Sam, hat braune Haare und grüne Augen."

Bei den Größenangaben nahm Caitlin ihre Hände zur Hand, um Fiona die ungefähre Größe an ihrer eigenen zu verdeutlichen.

Sie sah beide Männer in aller Deutlichkeit vor sich, obwohl sie sie gestern Abend zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte.

„Du schwärmst ja richtig von ihnen", bemerkte Fiona lachend. „Hast du dich etwa verliebt, Cait?"

„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher", entgegnete sie. „Ich kann mich nicht verlieben. Ich kenne die zwei ja nicht mal richtig."

„Welchen von beiden findest du denn besser?", erkundigte sich Fiona.

Caitlin überlegte.

„Das ist eine schwierige Frage", meinte sie. „Mit Dean habe ich mich nur kurz unterhalten, während Sam mir das Leben gerettet hat."

Fiona sah Caitlin irritiert an.

„Wieso das Leben gerettet?", fragte sie.

Plötzlich ertönte ein schriller Piepton, und Caitlin zuckte zusammen. Sie stellte den Alarm ab und schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Es tut mir leid, Süße, aber die Arbeit ruft", sagte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

„Oh… okay", sagte Fiona ein wenig enttäuscht. „Aber du schuldest mir noch eine Antwort, Caitlin."

„Die bekommst du", meinte Caitlin, stand auf und ging zur Tür.

Dort drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Ich komme dich so schnell wie möglich wieder besuchen, Kleines", sagte sie.

Fiona nickte nur. Sie war noch immer enttäuscht, dass ihre große Schwester schon gehen musste.

Caitlin verließ seufzend das Krankenzimmer. Sie wollte eigentlich nicht gehen, aber sie musste. Nicht, weil sie zur Arbeit musste, sondern weil sie einen wichtigen Termin bei ihrer Bank hatte. Doch sie wollte ihrer kleinen Schwester nichts von den finanziellen Sorgen erzählen.

Schließlich verließ sie auch das Krankenhaus und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bank.

Nervös saß Caitlin im Wartebereich der Bank, als schließlich ein Kundenberater auf sie zukam.

„Ms Nighthawk?", fragte er.

Caitlin stand auf.

„Ja, hier bin ich", antwortete sie.

„Ich bin Nicholas Silver. Folgen Sie mir bitte", sagte er und ging vor.

Caitlin ging ihm hinterher, und ihre Nervosität steigerte sich noch mehr.

Der Mann führte sie zu seinem Büro und ließ ihr den Vortritt.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich doch, Ms Nighthawk", sagte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und deutete auf die Sitzecke, bestehend aus einer schwarzen Ledercouch, zwei Sesseln aus schwarzem Leder rechts und links davon sowie einem kleinen Glastisch. „Darf ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?"

„Danke, nein", antwortete Caitlin, während sie sich in die linke Ecke der Couch setzte.

Nicholas Silver nickte und setzte sich dann in den linken Sessel, so dass er Caitlin schräg gegenüber saß. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen die Unterlagen betreffend Caitlins Bankkonten.

„Weswegen sind Sie denn hier, Ms Nighthawk?", fragte Nicholas Silver.

„Ich möchte einen Kredit abschließen", antwortete Caitlin sofort. „Meine kleine Schwester benötigt dringend teure Medikamente, die ich mit meinem Gehalt nicht mehr bezahlen kann."

„Tut mir leid, das zu hören, Ms Nighthawk", sagte Nicholas Silver und sah sich die Unterlagen durch. „Ich werde Ihre Unterlagen noch einmal genauestens prüfen und Ihnen dann Bescheid geben."

Caitlin nickte dankbar.

„Haben Sie sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?", erkundigte sich der Kundenberater.

„Nein, momentan nicht", antwortete Caitlin und erhob sich.

Nicholas Silver nickte und erhob sich ebenfalls. Dann geleitete er Caitlin zur Tür und öffnete diese.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Ms Nighthawk", sagte er. „Sie hören von mir."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr Silver", erwiderte Caitlin und verließ dann das Büro.

Nicholas Silver grinste, als er die Tür hinter Caitlin schloss. Er ging zum Schreibtisch zurück und nahm sich das Telefon zur Hand. Die Nummer, die er wählte, kannte er mittlerweile auswendig.

„Nicholas Silver hier… Ja, alles gut gelaufen… Ich werde so entscheiden, wie abgesprochen… Nein, sie hegt keinen Verdacht", sagte er und legte schließlich auf.

4


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Caitlin fuhr von der Bank aus mit dem Bus direkt nach Hause. Sie wollte noch einkaufen und sich um die Haushaltsarbeiten kümmern, bevor sie zur Arbeit musste. In den letzten Tagen war vieles liegen geblieben, weil sie nicht die Kraft gefunden hatte, sich um alles zu kümmern.

Caitlin sah im Kühlschrank und in den Schränken nach, was sie alles einkaufen musste und schrieb dann einen Einkaufszettel. Sie war froh, dass der nächste Supermarkt direkt um die Ecke lag, so dass sie keine weite Strecke mit den schweren Taschen zurücklegen musste.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zum Supermarkt.

Zur gleichen Zeit war auch Dean auf dem Weg zum Supermarkt. Er wollte für sich und Sam etwas zum Frühstück besorgen, während letzterer unter der Dusche stand. Supermarkt deshalb, weil das Essen im Hotel scheußlich schmeckte.

Obwohl der Einkaufsladen nicht weit vom Hotel entfernt war, fuhr Dean mit seinem Impala dorthin. Nach ungefähr zwei Minuten Fahrt war er am Ziel angelangt und parkte seinen Wagen in der Nähe des Eingangs. Er stieg aus, schloss die Türen ab und betrat dann schließlich den Supermarkt. Er bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Gänge auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem. Schließlich hatte er zumindest die Lebensmittel gefunden. Jetzt fehlte nur noch das Wichtigste: Bier. Er begab sich erneut auf die Suche und ging einen Gang nach dem anderen ab.

Gerade als er in einen weiteren Gang einbiegen wollte, stieß er mit jemanden zusammen.

„Entschuldigung", sagte er und stutzte dann. „Caitlin?"

Caitlin sah auf und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Dean, so ein Zufall", sagte sie überrascht.

Dean grinste.

„Ja, Zufälle gibt es, die gibt es manchmal nicht", meinte er. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Dasselbe wie du auch", erwiderte sie. „Ich kaufe ein."

„Äh… ja", sagte Dean, als sein Blick auf ihren Einkaufskorb fiel und er sich daran erinnerte, wo er war. „Entschuldige bitte."

Er sah Caitlin lange an und verlor sich fast in ihren smaragdgrünen Augen. Er räusperte sich.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er schließlich.

„Mir geht es ganz gut", antwortete Caitlin. „Bin nur ein wenig müde. Ich hatte heute Morgen einen wichtigen Termin, so dass ich nicht wie sonst ausschlafen konnte. Aber das macht nichts. – Und wie geht es dir?"

„Sehr gut", entgegnete Dean und grinste.

Dass es ihm so gut ging, weil er sie getroffen hatte, wollte er ihr nicht auf die Nase binden. Deswegen beließ er es dabei.

„Was machst du heute noch so?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ich werde mich noch ein wenig um den leidigen Haushalt kümmern, bevor ich zur Arbeit muss", antwortete Caitlin. „Und du?"

„Ich mache mit meinem Bruder einen Roadtrip durchs Land", sagte Dean.

„Dein Bruder?", fragte Caitlin nach.

„Ja, mein Bruder, Sam", antwortete Dean. „Er war mit mir gestern in der Bar."

Caitlin war überrascht. Sam war also Deans Bruder. Das hätte sie nicht gedacht. Die beiden waren sich so gar nicht ähnlich, weder vom Aussehen noch vom Verhalten her, jedenfalls hatte sie diesen Eindruck gewonnen.

„Was machst du eigentlich, wenn du nicht gerade in der Bar arbeitest?", fragte Dean schließlich.

„Ich kümmer mich um meine kleine Schwester und um unser Haus", antwortete Caitlin.

„Du hast eine kleine Schwester?", fragte Dean neugierig.

„Ja, Fiona. Sie ist dreizehn", antwortete Caitlin. „Aber momentan liegt sie im Krankenhaus."

„Was hat sie denn?", fragte Dean besorgt.

„Die Ärzte wissen es nicht", antwortete Caitlin ein wenig traurig. „Sie geben ihr alle möglichen Medikamente. Aber die sind teuer. Ich arbeite in der Bar, um das alles bezahlen zu können. Wenigstens ging es ihr heute, das erste Mal seit langem, wieder besser. Sie war wach, als ich sie heute Morgen besucht habe."

„Was ist denn mit euren Eltern?", erkundigte sich Dean. „Können die euch nicht helfen?"

„Nein, unsere Eltern sind vor einem Jahr tödlich verunglückt", antwortete Caitlin traurig.

„Oh, das tut mir leid", meinte Dean mitfühlend.

Caitlin glaubte, ein Déjà-vu zu haben. So etwas Ähnliches hatte Sam auch gesagt.

„Ist schon okay", entgegnete sie. „Irgendwie haben wir es bisher geschafft, uns durchzubeißen, und wir werden es auch weiter schaffen. Nur manchmal wünschte ich mir, dass sich unser Bruder melden würde."

„Was ist denn mit eurem Bruder?", erkundigte sich Dean.

„Nun ja, er hatte sich damals mit unseren Eltern zerstritten. Seitdem haben wir keinen Kontakt mehr zueinander. Dabei hatten Gavin und ich immer ein sehr gutes Verhältnis. Auch mit Fiona hat er sich bestens verstanden."

„Hmm… Das ist seltsam", meinte Dean. „Ist er denn jünger als du oder älter?"

„Älter", antwortete Caitlin. „Fünf Jahre sind wir auseinander, Gavin und ich."

„Als großer Bruder hat man doch eine gewisse Verantwortung seinen kleinen Geschwistern gegenüber, vor allem, wenn man zwei Schwestern hat", sagte Dean.

Er dachte an seine Verantwortung Sam gegenüber. Er konnte Caitlins Bruder nicht verstehen. Nach dem, was er gerade erfahren hatte, war es doch mehr als offensichtlich, dass Caitlin und Fiona ihren großen Bruder mehr denn je brauchten.

„Na ja, ich habe mich damit abgefunden", meinte Caitlin. „Ab und zu rufe ich ihn unter der mir bekannten Dienstnummer an und hinterlasse ihm eine Nachricht. Das ist aber auch schon alles. Letztes Jahr hat er uns wenigstens noch Karten zum Geburtstag geschickt. Aber dieses Jahr war gar nichts in der Post."

„Vielleicht hat er einfach nur keine Zeit oder keine Gelegenheit dazu gehabt. Er ist beruflich bestimmt sehr eingespannt", versuchte Dean sie zu beruhigen.

Das war auch die einzige Erklärung, die ihm einfiel.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht", seufzte Caitlin.

Plötzlich ertönte _Kashmir _von Led Zeppelin. Dean zuckte zusammen und holte sein Handy hervor. Sam hatte ihm vor kurzem dabei geholfen, einen neuen Klingelton herunterzuladen, weil ihn sein alter Klingelton langsam langweilte, wohlgemerkt nur als Klingelton.

Dean sah auf das Display.

„Da muss ich dran gehen", sagte er entschuldigend zu Caitlin. „Bin gleich wieder da."

„Ist schon okay", meinte Caitlin.

Dean nahm den Anruf an.

„Hey, Sam", sagte er.

„_Dean, wo steckst du?"_, fragte Sam am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Im freundlichen Supermarkt gleich um die Ecke", antwortete Dean. „Ich wollte nur schnell was für uns besorgen und dann wiederkommen."

„_Okay. Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht"_, sagte Sam.

„Es ist alles in bester Ordnung, Sam. Ich bin bald zurück. Bis später", sagte Dean und legte auf.

Dann wandte er sich wieder an Caitlin.

„Ich muss mich leider von dir verabschieden. Mein Bruder wartet auf sein Frühstück", sagte Dean und grinste.

„Ich muss auch wieder nach Hause", meinte Caitlin und ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung Kasse. Dort blieb sie stehen und drehte sich zu Dean um. „Dean?"

„Ja?", fragte er erwartungsvoll.

„Ich würde dich gerne wiedersehen. Deshalb… deshalb wollte ich fragen, ob du übermorgen Nachmittag Zeit hast", sagte sie ein wenig verlegen.

Dean grinste noch mehr.

„Aber gerne doch", entgegnete er. „Soll ich dich um fünf von dir zuhause abholen?"

„Ja, gerne", antwortete sie lächelnd und gab ihm ihre Adresse.

Dean speicherte diese sofort in seinem Handy, damit er sie nicht vergessen konnte.

„Dann also bis übermorgen", meinte Caitlin und wandte sich dann um.

„Bis übermorgen", sagte Dean und setzte seinen Einkauf fort.

Caitlin hingegen ging zur Kasse, bezahlte und kehrte nach Hause zurück.

Dean kehrte ins Hotel zurück und betrat das Zimmer, das er und Sam sich teilten. Nach der zufälligen Begegnung mit Caitlin hatte er richtig gute Laune und sang_ Can't fight this feeling_ von REO Speedwagon.

Sam sah Dean irritiert an.

„Wieso hast du denn so gute Laune?", fragte er verwundert.

„Och, einfach nur so", erwiderte Dean grinsend und stellte die Einkäufe auf dem Tisch ab.

„Ach, komm schon, Dean", meinte Sam. „Du musst doch einen Grund für deine gute Laune haben."

„Es gibt keinen Grund dafür", erwiderte Dean und sah Sam an. „Muss es denn eigentlich immer einen Grund geben, wenn ich mal gute Laune habe?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber wenn du _Can't fight this feeling_ singst, dann gibt es mit Sicherheit einen Grund dafür", sagte Sam.

„Nein, es gibt keinen Grund, Sam. Wirklich nicht. Ich mag das Lied einfach. Das ist alles."

Sam sah Dean verwirrt an.

„Dean, normalerweise hörst du Metallica und AC/DC, aber nicht so was Schnulziges", sagte er.

„Mir ist aber gerade danach, nachdem ich Caitlin getroffen habe", entgegnete Dean beleidigt.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Sam entsetzt.

Dean wurde bewusst, was er da gerade gesagt hatte und kratzte sich leicht verlegen am Kopf.

„Ich habe Caitlin zufällig beim Einkaufen im Supermarkt getroffen, okay?", sagte er und sah Sam an. „Wir haben uns ein wenig unterhalten."

Sam nickte nur. Er würde es Dean nie gegenüber zugeben, aber er war traurig. Traurig darüber, weil Dean Caitlin – wenn auch zufällig – im Supermarkt getroffen hatte. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, nach der Rettung bei Caitlin auf Platz eins zu rangieren, doch anscheinend war das nicht der Fall. Es war mal wieder typisch: Gegen Dean hatte er einfach keine Chancen bei Frauen.

Caitlin räumte ihre Einkäufe ein. Sie dachte an die Begegnung mit Dean zurück, und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„_Das Leben geht doch oft merkwürdige Wege"_, dachte sie. _„Da geht man nichtsahnend einkaufen und dann trifft man so einen charmanten Kerl wieder. Bei Tageslicht sieht er sogar noch besser aus."_

Caitlin seufzte verträumt. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sich gleich zwei Männer – auch noch Brüder – für sie interessierten. Sie hatte sich bisher immer für unscheinbar und unattraktiv gehalten.

„Komm schon, Cait", ermahnte sie sich selbst. „Der Haushalt erledigt sich nicht von allein."

Sie schnappte sich ihr Putzzeug und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Vier Stunden später lag Caitlin in der Badewanne, um sich nach der Hausarbeit zu entspannen. Sie dachte über Sam und Dean nach. Sie waren ihr beide sehr sympathisch. Mehr als das sogar. Caitlin schloss die Augen und dachte über die beiden nach. Die Unterhaltung mit Dean im Supermarkt hatte ihr gefallen. Er hatte sich einfühlsam gezeigt, so wie Sam, als er sie gerettet und nach Hause gebracht hatte.

Caitlin seufzte. Das Ganze war einfach zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Ihre Gedanken gingen auf eine romantische Wanderschaft. Langsam ließ sie ihre Hände aus dem Wasser nach oben gleiten. Ihre linke Hand begann scheu, ihre vollen Brüste zu streicheln, während die rechte tiefer wanderte und ihre empfindlichste Stelle liebkoste. Sie stellte sich vor, wie Dean und Sam sie überall berührten, sie streichelten. Doch plötzlich waren es nicht mehr die beiden, die ihre empfindlichen Stellen verwöhnten, sondern Drake. Caitlin zuckte zusammen und ließ ihre Hände sinken. Sie schlug die Augen auf. Die Stimmung war verflogen. Sie fing an zu zittern. Sie hatte mit einem Mal Angst, wieder arbeiten zu gehen. Drake würde es wieder versuchen, das hatte er ihr gesagt.

Sie stieg aus der Badewanne, trocknete sich ab und zog sich an. Sie hatte nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit machen musste. Es graute ihr davor, wieder dorthin zu gehen.

Eine Stunde später betrat Caitlin ein wenig ängstlich das _Velvet Dreams_. Sie schaute sich kurz vorsichtig um. Dann ging sie in den kleinen Raum hinter der Bar und verstaute dort ihre persönlichen Sachen. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und drehte sich erschrocken um.

„Hallo, meine Süße", sagte Drake und lächelte sie an.

„Hallo", stammelte sie.

„Süße, ich habe eine Bitte an dich", sagte Drake ohne Umschweife und strich Caitlin zärtlich über die Wange. „Ich möchte, dass du heute wieder auftrittst mit der Nummer von gestern Abend."

Caitlin stöhnte innerlich auf. Sie hatte es befürchtet, und die anderen Tänzerinnen hatten ihr das ja am Vorabend auch schon angekündigt. Sie nickte nur, weil sie Drake nicht verärgern wollte, indem sie sich weigerte. Es würde ohnehin nichts nützen. Zudem brauchte sie immer noch dringend das Geld, das sie hier verdiente.

„Außerdem möchte ich, dass du dir den morgigen Abend frei nimmst", fuhr Drake fort. „Sieh es als Zeichen meiner Zuneigung für dich."

Caitlin schluckte und nickte. Sie war unfähig, etwas zu sagen.

Drake lächelte sie an und strich ihr nochmals zärtlich über die Wange.

„Wir sehen uns dann später", sagte er mit einem vielsagenden Unterton in der Stimme und verließ dann den Raum.

Caitlin sah ihm ängstlich nach. Sie ahnte, was er mit dem letzten Satz gemeint hatte.

Sie seufzte und sah auf die Uhr. Sie hatte noch eine halbe Stunde, bevor der Club seine Türen für die Gäste öffnete. Sie musste sich irgendwie von dem Gedanken an Drake ablenken. Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee. Sie suchte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Handy. Glücklicherweise hatte sie am Nachmittag die Telefonnummern von Sam und auch von Dean in ihr Handy gespeichert. Sie ging zu den Toilettenräumen und betrat die Damentoilette. Sie sah sich um. Es war keiner hier. Sie suchte Sams Handynummer und drückte auf „Wählen".

Sam schaute überrascht auf sein Handy, als es klingelte. Die Nummer kannte er nicht. Er nahm ab.

„Hallo?", fragte er unsicher.

„_Hallo, Sam. Hier ist Caitlin"_, ertönte eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

Sam schaute kurz zu Dean, der auf dem Bett lag und schlief. Nichts konnte den Schlaf seines Bruders stören, noch nicht einmal das Klingeln eines Telefons.

„Hey, das ist ja eine Überraschung!", sagte er schließlich mit einem Lächeln. „Wie geht es dir?"

„_Ganz gut. Meine kleine Schwester ist heute aufgewacht"_, meinte Caitlin.

„Das freut mich aber", sagte Sam.

„_Mich auch. Aber deswegen rufe ich nicht an"_, erklärte sie. _„Ich wollte fragen, ob du morgen Abend schon etwas vorhast."_

„Nein, bis jetzt noch nichts", entgegnete Sam.

Er ahnte den Grund für ihre Frage.

„_Gut, dann hast du jetzt etwas vor"_, sagte Caitlin. _„Ich habe morgen Abend frei und ich dachte, wir könnten uns treffen."_

Sam hörte das Lächeln in ihrer Stimme und lächelte gleich noch mehr.

„Gerne. Soll ich dich von daheim abholen?", fragte er.

„_Ja, bitte"_, antwortete Caitlin. _„So um acht?"_

„Das klingt gut", meinte Sam. „Wo gehen wir hin?"

„_Ich dachte, wir gehen erst etwas essen und lassen uns dann überraschen?"_

„Gute Idee", meinte Sam. „Also abgemacht. Ich hole dich um acht Uhr bei dir daheim ab."

„_Ich freu mich darauf"_, sagte Caitlin.

„Ich mich auch", entgegnete Sam. „Bis morgen Abend dann."

„_Bis dann"_, erwiderte Caitlin und legte auf.

Sam legte ebenfalls auf. Er grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Also hatte er doch noch eine Chance bei Caitlin.

Er speicherte ihre Nummer, legte sich dann auf sein Bett und schloss die Augen. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er Caitlin vor sich, wie sie ihn anlächelte und schließlich küsste.

Sam schlief ein.

Er träumte.

_Er ist bei Caitlin in ihrem Haus, und sie sitzen bei einem Glas Rotwein vor dem Kamin. Ein warmes Feuer brennt in ihm. Immer wieder sehen sie sich an, er und Caitlin. Schließlich beugt sie sich zu ihm rüber und küsst ihn. Dabei öffnet sie ihm sein Hemd und streicht zärtlich mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seine Haut. Alsbald folgen ihre Küsse der Spur ihrer Hände. Sam stöhnt und lehnt sich zurück. Caitlin fährt mit der Zungenspitze zärtlich um seinen Bauchnabel, bis sie den Bund seiner Hose erreicht. Mit einer Hand öffnet sie geschickt die Knöpfe und lässt ihre Hand hinein gleiten. Sam stöhnt erregt auf und schließt die Augen. Sein Glied reagiert sofort auf die Berührungen. Sam kann es kaum noch erwarten. Er hilft Caitlin, seine Hose und die Boxershorts auszuziehen. Dann lehnt er sich wieder zurück. _

_Caitlin hockt sich vor ihm auf die Knie. Sam sieht ihr dabei zu und spreizt seine Schenkel etwas. Sein Glied ist mittlerweile zu seiner vollen Größe angeschwollen. Caitlin drückt seine Schenkel noch etwas weiter auseinander und beginnt in Höhe seiner Knie ihre Zunge über seine Schenkel streifen zu lassen. Ihre Hände ertasten derweil das Gebiet, welches ihr Mund als nächstes erforschen will. Langsam wandert ihr Gesicht in Richtung seines Schoßes. Bald ergreifen ihre Hände das erste Mal seinen Hoden, sie drücken ihn sanft, folgen dann der natürlichen Linie nach oben, umfassen den Schaft seines Gliedes und gleiten an ihm hinauf bis zu seiner dick angeschwollenen Eichel. Mittlerweile hat ihr Mund ebenfalls das Zentrum seiner Lust erreicht. Sanft umspielt ihre Zunge den Ansatz seines Hodens, ganz tief unten, dicht über seinem Anus. Ihre Zunge wandert langsam in kreisenden Bewegungen nach oben, berührt seine Hoden. Sie öffnet ihren Mund weit und nimmt sanft einen seiner Hoden in ihren Mund, lässt ihn dann durch ihre leicht geschlossenen Lippen zurück gleiten. Gleich darauf beginnt ihre Zunge den Ansatz seines Schaftes zu umspielen, zu erforschen. Langsam wandert ihr Mund an ihm hinauf, bis sie den Ansatz seiner roten Eichel erreicht. Hier hält sie kurz inne, öffnet dann ihren Mund und ihre Lippen weit, um seinen Penis durch ihre Lippen hindurch in sich aufzunehmen – sein Fleisch in ihrem Fleisch._

_Ihre Hand umfasst seinen Hoden, während sein Penis tief in ihrem Mund versinkt. Er stöhnt wohlig auf, und drückt ihren Kopf noch tiefer hinab, seinen Penis damit noch tiefer in ihren warmen Mund. Ihre Hand massiert seinen Hoden, gleitet hinauf, umfasst den Schaft und wandert gleich ihren Lippen an ihm auf und ab. Während ihre um seine Gliedspitze geschlossenen Lippen seine Eichel kneten und stimulieren, machen dies ebenfalls ihre Hände mit seinem Schaft. _

_Sam streichelt zärtlich über ihren Kopf. Ihre Liebkosungen machen ihn halb wahnsinnig, und er spürt, wie er sich dem Höhepunkt nähert. Er bewegt seine Hüften und beobachtet Caitlin. Ihr Anblick erregt ihn noch mehr, und er kommt schließlich in ihrem Mund. Caitlin schluckt gierig sein Sperma._

Sam wachte auf. Er war völlig verschwitzt und das Bettlaken zeigte eindeutige Spuren. Erschrocken sah er kurz zu Dean, doch dieser schlief tief und fest. Erleichtert stand Sam auf, um die Spuren zu verwischen.

Dann legte er sich wieder hin und schlief ein.

8


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Caitlin war nervös, als sie auf der dunklen Bühne hinter einer Wand stand, und darauf wartete, dass die Musik einsetzte.

Schließlich ging der Scheinwerfer an, der direkt die schwarze Wand vor ihr beleuchtete. Dann setzte die Musik ein, _You can leave your hat on_ von Joe Cocker. Später sollte auch noch _You shook me all night long_ von AC/DC kommen. Auch das gehörte zu ihrem Auftritt.

Caitlin zeigte zuerst ihr linkes Bein, das in einem schwarzen Straps-Strumpf steckte, und zog es wieder zurück. Dann zeigte ihren linken Arm, bestückt mit einem langen schwarzen Satinhandschuh, und verbarg auch diesen wieder. Schließlich trat sie mit langsamen Schritten hinter der Wand hervor.

Die Gäste jubelten bei ihrem Anblick. Sie trug einen sehr knappen schwarzen Minirock, unter dem die schwarzen Straps-Strümpfe hervor lugten, dazu ein sehr enges schwarzes Top mit angedeuteten Ärmeln, schwarze Satinhandschuhe, die ihr bis zu den Oberarmen reichten, schwarze High Heels sowie einen kleinen schwarzen Hut. Ihr Kostüm stellte die weibliche Version eines Gangsters dar.

Caitlin ging im Takt der Musik zu der Stange in der Mitte der Bühne und tanzte an ihr. Dabei rieb sie ihren Körper und besonders ihre Intimzonen an der Stange. Die Männer im Publikum grölten. Immer wieder ertönte die Aufforderung, dass Caitlin sich endlich ausziehen sollte.

Immer wieder zeigte Caitlin etwas mehr Haut, indem sie ihr Top bis zu ihrem BH hochhob und dann sofort wieder senkte. Dann wandte sie sich mit dem Rücken zum Publikum und streifte einen Träger ihres Tops über die rechte Schulter. Sie zog das Top etwas nach unten und warf einen Blick über die rechte Schulter. Sie tanzte noch ein wenig weiter, bevor sie das Top über ihren Kopf abstreifte. Darunter kam ein schwarzer BH mit Pailletten zum Vorschein. Sie drehte sich wieder mit dem Gesicht zum Publikum, das sie mit lauten Begeisterungsrufen und Pfiffen bedachte. Caitlin schloss die Augen und strich mit den Händen zärtlich über ihre Brüste. Dann ließ sie sich elegant auf dem Boden der Bühne nieder, lehnte sich mit dem Oberkörper nach hinten und zog nacheinander ihre High Heels aus, indem sie ihre Beine nacheinander streckte und den jeweiligen Schuh abstreifte. Als das erledigt war, drehte sie sich auf den Bauch und drückte sich mit den Armen vom Boden ab, so dass ihr Dekolleté deutlich zu sehen war. Erst dann stand sie langsam auf. Sie tanzte hüftbetont weiter, bevor sie sich wieder mit dem Rücken zu den Gästen drehte und sich mit leicht geöffneten Beinen nach vorne beugte, so dass die Männer ihren String unter dem Rock sehen konnten. Wieder ertönten Begeisterungsrufe und Pfiffe. Betont langsam richtete sie sich wieder auf, wobei sie mit den Händen an ihren Beinen hoch zu ihrem Po wanderte. Sie drehte sich wieder um und öffnete schließlich den Reißverschluss des Rockes. Sie ließ diesen langsam zu Boden gleiten, und ihre schwarzen Strapse kamen zum Vorschein. Einige Männer im Publikum rasteten völlig aus.

Mittlerweile war die Musik beim zweiten Lied angekommen, und Caitlin passte ihre Bewegungen dem Takt von _You shook me all night long_ von AC/DC an.

Drake beobachtete die ganze Show von seinem Tisch in der ersten Reihe aus. Er war sprachlos vor Begeisterung und ließ Caitlin keinen einzigen Moment aus den Augen.

Caitlin griff unterdessen an ihre Hüften und fuhr von dort aus langsam mit den Händen zu ihren Strapsen. Sie öffnete sie erst am rechten Bein und zog sie aus. Das Gleiche machte sie links.

Sie drehte sich wieder mit dem Rücken zum Publikum, öffnete den Verschluss ihres BHs und streifte ihn ab. Sie verdeckte ihre Brüste mit ihren Händen und drehte sich wieder um. Sie tanzte weiter und ließ erst nach und nach ihre Hände sinken. Dann ging sie zu der Stange und bewegte sich an ihr auf und ab. Sie baute auch einige akrobatische Übungen ein.

Schließlich war das zweite Lied auch vorbei, und Caitlin verharrte in einer äußerst erotischen Pose auf dem Boden der Bühne. Als die Scheinwerfer ausgingen, sammelte Caitlin ihre Sachen ein und huschte in die Garderobe, während die Gäste begeistert Beifall klatschten und nach einer Zugabe verlangten.

Drake hingegen erhob sich ruhig und bahnte sich einen Weg zu dem Umkleideraum der Tänzerinnen. Caitlins Auftritt hatte ihn nur in seinem Vorhaben bestärkt. Er wollte Caitlin für sich haben.

Als er den Umkleideraum betrat, waren die anderen Tänzerinnen schon im Begriff zu gehen.

„Wo ist Caitlin?", fragte er sie.

„Sie ist unter der Dusche", antwortete Claire.

„Danke, Schätzchen", sagte Drake.

Claire lächelte und verließ dann die Garderobe.

Schließlich war Drake allein in den Räumen der Tänzerinnen. Langsam ging er in Richtung des Duschraumes, lehnte sich an die Wand neben der Tür und wartete. Hin und wieder warf er einen neugierigen Blick in Caitlins Richtung.

Schließlich verließ Caitlin – nur mit einem Badetuch bekleidet – den Duschraum. Sie bemerkte Drake nicht, der noch immer an der Wand lehnte. Nichtsahnend ließ sie das Badetuch fallen und zog sich langsam an.

Drake beobachtete sie lüsternd eine Weile. Doch bevor sie sich vollständig angezogen hatte, löste er sich von der Wand und ging zu Caitlin hin. Er stellte sich ganz dicht hinter sie.

„Du bist wunderschön, Kleines", hauchte er in ihr rechtes Ohr und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

Caitlin erstarrte vor Schreck und ihre Atmung wurde ein wenig schneller. Auch das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.

Drake drehte sie zu sich herum und küsste sie lange auf den Mund. Gleichzeitig zog er sie näher an sich heran und legte die Arme um sie.

Caitlin zitterte ein wenig, besonders als sie spürte, wie Drakes rechte Hand hinten in ihre Hose hinein glitt und ihren Po streichelte. Sie bekam es plötzlich mit der Angst zu tun.

Drake ignorierte Caitlins Verfassung und küsste sie nun intensiver und fordernder. Seine Zunge verschaffte sich Zutritt zu Caitlins Mund und setzte dort ihre Erkundungen fort. Caitlin spürte, wie erregt Drake war, und schluckte. Sie wollte das, was Drake beabsichtigte, nicht. Sie musste also schnellstens handeln, bevor es zu spät war. Sie hatte auch schon eine Idee, was sie tun konnte, doch sie würde auf den richtigen Moment warten müssen.

Drake schob Caitlin unterdessen an die nächstgelegene Wand, ohne mit den Küssen und den Berührungen aufzuhören. Mit einer Hand machte er sich an den Knöpfen ihrer Hose zu schaffen, während er Caitlin mit der anderen Hand weiter festhielt.

Caitlin bemerkte durch Zufall, dass Drake ein wenig breitbeiniger vor ihr stand. Das war die Gelegenheit, und so rammte Caitlin ihm ihr rechtes Knie zwischen die Beine.

Augenblicklich ließ Drake von ihr ab und ging in gekrümmter Körperhaltung mit einem spitzen Schmerzensschrei zu Boden. Er hielt seine empfindlichste Stelle und starrte sie wütend an.

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen, du dreckiges kleines Miststück!", herrschte er sie mit einem Tonfall an, der verriet, dass er sehr starke Schmerzen haben musste.

Caitlin sah zufrieden auf ihn herab, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen knöpfte sie ihre Hose wieder zu und zog die restlichen Kleidungsstücke an. Dann holte sie ihre Tasche und verließ den Club.

Am nächsten Tag war Drakes Übergriff vergessen. Schon am frühen Nachmittag – Caitlin hatte absichtlich so lange geschlafen – bereitete sie sich auf das Date mit Sam vor. Sie nahm ein schönes langes Schaumbad und kümmerte sich um die Maniküre und Pediküre ihrer Nägel. Sie wollte besonders hübsch aussehen für Sam.

Schließlich stand sie in Unterwäsche vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und suchte sich ein elegantes grünes Sommerkleid heraus. Sie betrachtete sich in ihrem großen barocken Standspiegel.

„_Das Kleid hab ich schon mal"_, dachte sie. _„Aber was mache ich mit meinen Haaren?"_

Sie griff von beiden Seiten in ihre Haare und hielt sie hoch. Sie hatte eine Idee und ging ins Badezimmer, wo sie sich alles bereit legte, was sie für die Frisur brauchte: Haarspray, eine Bürste, ein Haargummi, Haarschmuck in Form eines Perlenbandes, das Glätteisen sowie Blumen zur Dekoration.

Caitlin bürstete alle Haare locker nach hinten und bündelte sie am obersten Punkt. Dann fixierte sie den Zopf mit einem Haargummi und wickelte den Haarschmuck, bestehend aus einem Perlenband, darum, so dass der Schmuck das Haargummi verdeckte.

Als nächstes griff sie nach dem Glätteisen und zog die Haare in einzelnen Strähnen mit dem Glätteisen glatt. Dabei achtete sie darauf, dass die Strähne gut gekämmt war und dadurch bereits eine gewisse Festigkeit erhielt. Nachdem sie das Glätteisen unten am Haaransatz angesetzt, zusammen gedrückt und langsam nach oben gezogen hatte, fixierte sie die Strähne mit Haarspray. Sie rollte die einzelnen Strähnen zusammen und steckte sie fest. Dazu wickelte sie die Haarsträhne um die Finger und rollte sie dann bis zum Kopfansatz in einer großzügigen Locke zusammen. Damit die Haarspitzen ordentlich in die Locke eingewickelt waren, wickelte sie die Strähne nach innen. Schließlich fixierte sie die fertige Locke am Haaransatz mit einer Haarklammer. Das wiederholte sie, bis alle Haare aus dem Haarzopf als Locken fixiert waren.

Danach griff sie nach dem Gel, um abstehendes Haar anzudrücken. Schließlich verpasste sie der Frisur noch den romantischen Touch. Dazu nahm sie sich die roten künstlichen Rosen, die an Haarnadeln festgeklebt waren. Diese hatte sie sich vor einiger Zeit als Accessoires gekauft. Sie steckte die Rosen in den Zopfansatz und variierte dabei in den Größen der Blüten.

Zum Schluss betrachtete sie sich zufrieden im Spiegel.

„_Fehlt nur noch das Make-up"_, dachte sie und griff nach ihrer Kosmetiktasche, in der sie ihr Make-up aufbewahrte. Sie entschied sich für ein dezentes Abendmake-up und betonte nur ihre Augen.

Kaum war sie fertig mit Schminken, klingelte es auch schon an der Tür.

Caitlin schaute auf die Uhr. Es war 20 Uhr. Das konnte nur Sam sein.

Sie lächelte und ging zur Tür. Ein wenig unsicher öffnete sie sie. Dort stand ein ziemlich nervöser Sam in Jackett, Jeans und schicken schwarzen Schuhen und lächelte sie an.

„Hi", begrüßte er sie ein wenig verlegen.

„Hallo", sagte Caitlin und lächelte scheu.

Eine Weile herrschte verschämtes Schweigen. Dann fasste sich Caitlin ein Herz.

„Möchtest du hereinkommen?"

„Ja, gerne", meinte Sam und betrat das Haus.

Caitlin folgte ihm und schloss die Tür. Sie führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer.

„Setz dich doch. Ich bin gleich soweit", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Sam setzte sich auf die Couch und sah Caitlin nach, die schnell im Badezimmer verschwand und noch schnell eine Kette sowie Ohrringe anlegte. Sie überprüfte ein letztes Mal ihr Aussehen und lächelte zufrieden.

Dann kehrte sie zurück zu Sam. Dieser stand wieder auf, als sie den Raum betrat, und ging zu ihr hin.

„Wow", sagte er staunend und lächelte. „Du siehst umwerfend schön aus."

„Danke", entgegnete Caitlin und errötete. „Ähm… Wo wollen wir hin?"

Sam grinste.

„Ich dachte mir, ich lade die schönste Frau der Welt zum Essen ein."

Caitlin errötete noch mehr.

„Von einem so gutaussehenden und charmanten Mann lasse ich mich doch mit Freuden einladen", entgegnete sie lächelnd.

„Na dann komm", meinte Sam und legte den Arm um ihre Schulter.

Caitlin ließ sich von Sam zur Tür führen und griff auf dem Weg dorthin noch ihre Tasche und ihre Jacke. Sam führte sie zu dem Impala, den er sich von Dean ausgeliehen hatte.

Caitlin staunte nicht schlecht.

„Ein schöner Wagen", sagte sie erstaunt, während Sam sie zur Beifahrertür führte und ihr die Tür aufhielt.

Caitlin stieg ein, und Sam schloss die Tür wieder. Dann ging er um die Motorhaube herum zur Fahrerseite und stieg ebenfalls ein.

Caitlin hatte ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen.

Sam startete den Wagen und fuhr los.

Das Restaurant, das er sich ausgesucht hatte, lag nicht sehr weit entfernt von Caitlins Haus, nur eine gute Viertelstunde mit dem Auto.

Sams Blick wanderte oft zu Caitlin, die schweigend neben ihm saß.

„Wie geht es deiner Schwester?", fragte er.

„Gut. Sie ist endlich aufgewacht und auf dem Weg der Besserung", antwortete Caitlin lächelnd.

„Das freut mich für dich", meinte Sam. „Du bist bestimmt sehr erleichtert darüber."

„Ja, das bin ich", sagte Caitlin. „Meine kleine Schwester hat mich schon wieder mit allerhand Fragen gelöchert."

Bei dem Gedanken an die Fragen fing sie an zu lachen.

„Warum lachst du jetzt?", fragte Sam verwirrt.

„Ich habe gerade an die Fragen gedacht, die sie mir gestellt hatte. Sie wollte doch allen Ernstes wissen, wie mein Liebesleben aussieht."

Sam errötete leicht.

„Ähm… das wollte sie wirklich wissen?", fragte er. „Wie alt ist sie noch mal?"

„Dreizehn", antwortete Caitlin. „Sie ist ziemlich neugierig, ich weiß. Aber das war sie schon immer. Sie hat mit sieben sogar unsere Eltern danach gefragt."

Sam sah Caitlin überrascht an.

„Mit sieben? Ach du meine Güte! Die ist ja fast so schlimm wie Dean", meinte er.

„Wie Dean? Wieso?", fragte Caitlin.

„Na ja, er war auch so", antwortete Sam. „Richtig peinlich."

„Da sagst du was. Mir war das damals auch richtig peinlich. Unsere Eltern haben mich entsetzt angesehen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich wusste auch nicht, wie Fiona plötzlich auf diese Idee kam."

Sie erreichten das Restaurant, und Sam parkte den Wagen auf dem hauseigenen Parkplatz.

Dann stand er aus und eilte um den Impala herum zur Beifahrertür. Er öffnete sie und reichte Caitlin seine Hand.

Caitlin sah ihn lächelnd an und stieg aus. Sam schloss die Tür wieder, legte den Arm um Caitlin und ließ ihr den Vortritt beim Betreten des Restaurants.

Er führte sie zur Anmeldung.

„Winchester", sagte er zu der Empfangsdame. „Ich hatte einen Tisch für zwei Personen reserviert."

Die Empfangsdame schaute in ihrem Reservierungsbuch nach.

„Ah… da haben wir Sie ja", sagte sie und winkte einem Kellner.

Dieser eilte sofort herbei und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Führ die Herrschaften bitte zu Tisch sieben", sagte sie.

Der Kellner nickte und sah Sam und Caitlin erwartungsvoll an. Die beiden nickten ihm zu, und er führte sie zu dem reservierten Tisch.

Sam zog Caitlins Stuhl zurück, damit sie sich bequem hinsetzen konnte. Dann half er ihr, den Stuhl an den Tisch zu rücken. Erst als das erledigt war, nahm er auch Platz. Der Kellner holte die Karten und reichte sie ihnen. Geduldig wartete er auf die Bestellung der beiden.

Diese erfolgte kurz darauf, und der Kellner ließ die beiden kurz allein.

Caitlin und Sam waren beide so verlegen, dass sie nicht wussten, was sie sagen sollten. Sie sahen sich nur hin und wieder an.

Nach dem Essen tranken Sam und Caitlin noch ein Glas Wein, auch wenn Sam noch fahren musste.

Er sah Caitlin lange an. Er prägte sich jede Einzelheit an ihr ein: Ihre Augen, die Form ihrer Nase, die sinnlichen Lippen.

Sie hatte eine Hand auf dem Tisch liegen, und Sam legte seine zärtlich darauf. Liebevoll streichelte er ihre Hand mit dem Daumen und bemerkte dabei, wie weich und zart ihre Haut war. Er hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis, die Hand zu nehmen und zu küssen. Das tat er dann auch. Caitlin sah ihn überrascht und mit leuchtenden Augen an. Sam schluckte. Er spürte, wie sich etwas in ihm regte.

„Lass uns bezahlen und dann irgendwo hinfahren, wo wir ungestört sind", sagte er heiser.

„Gute Idee", hauchte Caitlin, und ihr Blick hing an seinen Lippen.

Sie verspürte mit einem Mal das Verlangen, ihn zu küssen, aber das wollte sie nicht hier im Restaurant tun.

Sam löste sich nur widerwillig aus ihrem Blick und winkte einen Kellner heran. Er bezahlte, stand dann auf und half dann Caitlin.

Den Arm um ihre Schulter führte er sie wieder zum Wagen. Er half ihr beim Einsteigen, stieg dann selbst ein und fuhr ganz automatisch zurück zu Caitlins Haus, wo er den Wagen in der Einfahrt parkte.

Er geleitete sie zur Haustür. Dort blieben sie stehen und sahen sich lange an. Schließlich beugte sich Sam zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie. Sie schmeckte wunderbar. Caitlin erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich.

Irgendwie schaffte sie es, mit einer Hand ihren Haustürschlüssel hervorzuholen und die Tür aufzuschließen. Sam schob Caitlin sacht ins Haus und schloss mit dem linken Bein die Tür, ohne jedoch von ihr abzulassen.

Caitlin löste sich kurz von ihm, um ihre Tasche in die nächstbeste Ecke zu befördern.

Sam zog sie jedoch wieder an sich, und ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut. Caitlin schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und schmiegte sich noch fester an ihn. Sie spürte, wie er die Haarnadeln aus ihrer Frisur zog und wie ihre Haare in weichen Wellen über ihre Schultern floss. Sam küsste es. Dann schob er es zur Seite und küsste ihren Nacken, ihre Schultern und dann wieder ihren Mund.

„Du bist weich, zart und verführerisch wie eine Rosenblüte", murmelte er leidenschaftlich zwischen vielen zarten Küssen. „Ich bete dich an, Caitlin. Du bist für mich die vollkommene Verkörperung alles Schönen und Weiblichen."

Ohne ihre Lippen freizugeben, öffnete er den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides, und es glitt zu Boden.

Sams Blick fiel auf Caitlins Dessous, die sie unter dem Sommerkleid trug: Eine elfenbeinfarbene Brokat-Corsage mit Schnürungen vorne und an den Seiten. Sein Blick wanderte tiefer zu ihrem Schoß, der nur mit einem Hauch von Spitze verhüllt war, und dann weiter zu ihren langen Beinen, die in weißen halterlosen Netzstrümpfen steckten.

„Meine Güte! Gut, dass ich das nicht vorher wusste, meine kleine Verführerin", stöhnte er und machte sich daran, Caitlin Stück für Stück auszuziehen.

Dann hob er sie hoch

„Wo ist das Schlafzimmer?", fragte er heiser.

„Die Treppe hoch und dann das erste Zimmer auf der linken Seite", antwortete Caitlin leise.

Sam nickte und trug sie dann nach oben ins Schlafzimmer. Er legte sie auf das breite Bett, wo er sie sanft in die weichen, weißen Kissen legte. Er beugte sich über sie. Sein warmer Atem strich über ihre Haut, während seine Lippen ihre Brustspitzen streiften, ehe er sie zur sanft gerundeten Unterseite ihrer Brust gleiten ließ. Caitlin schloss die Augen. Ihr Körper bebte vor Verlangen.

Sams Liebkosungen ließen sie erzittern, und seine samtigen Lippen schlossen sich über ihrer Brust. Zugleich öffnete er sein Hemd. Als Caitlin die Augen öffnete, fiel ihr Blick auf seinen muskulösen Oberkörper. Sie schob ihm das Hemd von seinen Schultern. Mit großen Augen beobachtete sie, wie er es abstreifte, ohne seinen Blick von ihr zu wenden. Caitlin glaubte, in seinen Augen zu versinken. Er schaute sie eindringlich an, und in seinem Blick spiegelte sich unendliche Leidenschaft für sie.

Sams Lippen schlossen sich wieder um ihre Brust, heiß und feucht. Caitlin stöhnte leise auf. Sie strich an seinem Rücken entlang und ertastete jeden Muskel mit den Fingerspitzen.

Mit der Zunge liebkoste er die Unterseite ihrer Brüste, während er seine Hände über ihre Hüften und Schenkel gleiten ließ. Seine Finger erreichten ihr Ziel, fanden warmen, feuchten Einlass an der Stelle, die verriet, wie sehr sich Caitlin nach der Vereinigung mit ihm sehnte. Sie streckte sich seiner Hand entgegen, während ihr Körper nach Erlösung verlangte.

Seine Finger drangen tiefer vor. Sam wollte sicher sein, dass sie für ihn bereit war, und freute sich an ihrer Reaktion. Caitlins Hände auf seiner Haut brachten ihn beinahe um den Verstand.

Sam empfand seine Kleidung als störend und zog sich aus. Dann ließ er seine Lippen den Pfad folgen, den vorher seine Hände erkundet hatten.

Caitlin schrie leise auf. Ein Sturm von Empfindungen riss sie mit sich.

Hart und heiß presste sich Sams Körper auf ihren. Sanft schob er sein Knie zwischen ihre Beine, um sich Zugang zu ihr zu verschaffen. Caitlin bebte noch von dem atemberaubenden Höhepunkt, den sie erlebt hatte, und bemerkte kaum, wie Sam sie unter seinem Körper fest hielt.

Er nutzte seinen Vorteil und presste sich sanft zwischen ihre Schenkel.

Caitlin war feucht vor Verlangen, heiß, eng und samtweich. Ihr stockte der Atem, als er in sie eindrang.

Sam tupfte zärtliche Küsse auf ihre Schläfen und ihren Hals, während er seine Hüften in einem langsamen, verlockenden Rhythmus bewegte.

Caitlin fühlte die Schweißperlen auf Sams Rücken, die ihr verrieten, welche Anstrengung es ihn kostete, sich zurückzuhalten. Jede Berührung, jede Bewegung war unendlich sanft. Sam zog sich kurz aus ihr zurück und drang dann langsam und zärtlich in sie ein. Er war erstaunt darüber, wie vollkommen sie war.

Sam drang tiefer in sie ein, und Caitlin stöhnte auf. Sie klammerte sich an seine Schultern, um nicht von der Welle der Lust davongetragen zu werden.

Sanft nahmen Sams Küsse den Rhythmus seiner Hüftbewegungen auf. Wie von selbst passte sich Caitlins Körper diesem Rhythmus an.

Sam ließ seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten und flüsterte Caitlin zärtliche Worte ins Ohr.

Sie klammerte sich an ihn, während sich ihre Lust ins Unermessliche steigerte, bis sie schließlich flehend aufschrie. Erst in diesem Moment ließ sich Sam gehen, drang tief in Caitlin ein, um ganz mit ihr zu verschmelzen. Lange Zeit hielt er sie am Rande des Höhepunkts, bis ihr leises Stöhnen und ihr samtweicher Körper ihm schließlich die Beherrschung raubten. Er nahm Caitlin mit sich auf den Gipfel der Lust, und sie dämpfte ihre Schreie an seiner Brust.

Sie schien in die Unendlichkeit zu fallen. Um sie herum explodierten Farben und Lichtblitze, doch Sam war bei ihr und hielt sie fest in seinen starken Armen. Sie war in Sicherheit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sam nach einem tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf auf. Er lächelte, als er die noch schlafende Caitlin in seinen Armen sah. Liebevoll küsste er ihren Haaransatz, und sie kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn.

Vorsichtig - und um sie nicht zu wecken - zog er seinen Arm unter ihrem Kopf hervor, schob sie ein wenig von sich und stand dann leise auf.

Er suchte seine Kleidung zusammen und begann damit, sich anzuziehen.

„Guten Morgen, Sam", begrüßte Caitlin ihn mit einem verschlafenen Lächeln und stützte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen.

Sam sah lächelnd zum Bett.

„Guten Morgen", erwiderte er und trat näher ans Bett.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen langen Kuss auf den Mund.

Caitlin sah ihn an.

„Willst du schon gehen?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Nein, ich wollte uns ein schönes Frühstück machen und dich damit eigentlich überraschen", antwortete er.

Caitlin sah ihn überrascht an. Ihre Augen leuchteten.

„Das wolltest du wirklich für mich tun?", fragte sie.

„Ja, das wollte ich", antwortete Sam grinsend.

Caitlin setzte sich auf, dabei rutschte die Decke nach unten und gab den Blick auf ihre vollen Brüste frei. Sam schluckte. Caitlin war so wunderschön und vollkommen. Wenn er sich nicht sofort abwandte und sich auf den Weg in die Küche begab, dann würde aus seinem Vorhaben mit dem Frühstück nichts werden. Nur widerwillig richtete er sich auf, drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Tür.

„Ich komme gleich nach", sagte Caitlin. „Ich zieh mir nur schnell was über."

„Okay", entgegnete Sam, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Dann verließ er das Schlafzimmer und ging nach unten in die Küche.

Caitlin hingegen stand auf und zog sich lediglich ihren Morgenmantel über. Dann ging auch sie nach unten.

Sam stand an der Anrichte und bereitete das Frühstück vor. Caitlin trat hinter ihn, legte ihm ihre Hand auf den Rücken und schmiegte sich an ihn. Dabei schaute sie an ihm vorbei auf die Anrichte und beobachtete jeden seiner Handgriffe.

Sam wandte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und erstarrte fast bei ihrem Anblick.

„Möchtest du den Tisch decken?", fragte er, um sich abzulenken.

Caitlin nickte und ging dann zum Schrank, in dem sie das Geschirr aufbewahrte. Während sie den Tisch deckte, wanderte ihr Blick immer wieder zu Sam. Ein glückliches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Als sie fertig war, setzte sie sich an den Tisch, stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände und beobachtete Sam.

Dieser war bald fertig und kam mit einer Kanne Kaffee zum Tisch. Dann holte er noch die Teller mit dem Rührei und dem gebratenen Speck und setzte sich schließlich ebenfalls. Er sah Caitlin liebevoll an.

„Wow", sagte sie staunend. „Das sieht richtig lecker aus."

„Dann lass es dir schmecken", meinte Sam mit einem Lächeln und goss Caitlin Kaffee in ihre Tasse.

Als auch er Kaffee in seiner Tasse hatte, begann er zu essen.

Caitlin sah ihn noch eine Weile an, bevor auch sie anfing zu frühstücken.

Während des Essens sahen sich die beiden unverwandt an und zogen sich mit Blicken aus. Caitlin ging sogar noch einen Schritt weiter und fuhr mit ihrem Fuß an Sams Bein entlang. Sam verschluckte sich fast. Er bemerkte, dass es plötzlich sehr eng in seiner Hose wurde. Er sah Caitlin an, die ihn verführerisch anlächelte und ihren Fuß weiter nach oben wandern ließ. Sam konnte und wollte nicht länger warten.

„Lust auf Nachtisch?", fragte er heiser.

„Ja", hauchte Caitlin mit einem lüsternen Unterton und stellte ihre Tasse Kaffee ab.

Sam stand auf, ging zu ihr hin und zog sie hoch. Er nahm sie in seine starken Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich auf den Mund, während er sie sanft in Richtung der Anrichte schob. Caitlin erwiderte den Kuss fordernd und strich mit ihren Händen über Sams Rücken.

Schließlich waren sie an der Anrichte angelangt. Sam hob Caitlin hoch und setzte sie auf die Arbeitsplatte. Sofort öffnete Caitlin ihre Schenkel, während ihre Hände sich an seinem Hemd und seiner Hose zu schaffen machten. Dabei hörte sie nicht auf, ihn zu küssen. Sam hingegen nestelte an dem Band, das ihren Morgenmantel zusammenhielt. Schließlich hatte er es geschafft und schob ihn ihr von den Schultern, so dass sie vollkommen nackt vor ihm saß. Caitlin hatte es unterdessen geschafft, Sams Hemd zu öffnen, und zog es von seinen breiten Schultern. Als nächstes fiel die Hose zu Boden. Auch die lästigen Boxershorts gesellten sich schließlich dazu. Sams steifes Glied reckte sich Caitlin in voller Größe entgegen. Caitlin umfasste es mit der rechten Hand und begann es zu liebkosen. Sam stöhnte vor Erregung auf. Er schob Caitlins Hand weg und trat näher an sie heran. Dann drückte er ihre Schenkel noch ein wenig weiter auseinander. Mit einem weiteren Stöhnen drang Sam kraftvoll in Caitlin ein. Sie keuchte lustvoll auf und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück. Sam strich über die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel, knetete immer wieder ihre Brüste und stieß immer wieder in sie hinein. Caitlin nahm den Rhythmus auf und bewegte nun ihrerseits ihre Hüften, was Sam noch mehr erregte. Er zog kurz sein Glied aus ihr heraus und hob ihre Beine an, um sie über seine Schultern zu legen. Dann drang er wieder in sie ein, tiefer und tiefer. Caitlin stöhnte vor Lust. Sam stieß immer schneller in sie, während Caitlin noch lauter stöhnte. Sie richtete sich ein wenig auf und krallte ihre Finger in seinen Rücken. Sam stöhnte auf. Er zog sich kurz aus ihr zurück, um wieder mit einem kraftvollen Stoß in sie einzudringen. Dabei wechselte er das Tempo, mal stieß er schneller, mal langsamer, und Caitlins Becken rotierte.

„Ja, weiter, tiefer", stöhnte Caitlin. „Ich… ich komm gleich."

Sam stieß immer schneller, immer tiefer in sie. Er fühlte, dass auch er bald den Höhepunkt erreicht hatte.

Schließlich spürte er, wie Caitlin der Höhepunkt überkam, denn ihre Vaginalmuskeln zogen sich rhythmisch um sein Glied zusammen. Caitlin schrie ihren Orgasmus hinaus.

Sam stieß noch mehrmals in sie, bevor auch er den Höhepunkt erreicht hatte und seinen Samen in sie spritzte. Auch er schrie. Er sah Caitlin mit vor Lust glänzenden Augen an und zog sein Glied langsam aus ihr heraus.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig, Cait", sagte er heiser.

Caitlin lächelte ihn an, sagte aber nichts. Sie war einfach nur glücklich. Sie richtete sich auf und ließ die Beine von Sams Schultern gleiten. Sie umschlangen nun seine Hüften, und Caitlin legte ihre Arme um Sams Nacken. Dann beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Schließlich löste sie sich von ihm, und Sam half ihr wieder von der Anrichte hinunter. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand.

„Ähm… Cait?"

„Ja?"

„Ich glaub, ich muss langsam wieder zurück", sagte er kleinlaut.

Caitlin sah ihn enttäuscht an.

„Musst du wirklich schon gehen?", fragte sie.

„Ja, leider", seufzte Sam und zog sich wieder an.

Caitlin nickte und streifte sich den Morgenmantel wieder über.

„Wir telefonieren und wiederholen das von gestern und heute", versprach Sam und drehte sich um.

Caitlin folgte ihm zur Haustür und legte ihm ihre Hand auf den Arm.

„Bekomme ich wenigstens noch einen Abschiedskuss?", fragte sie mit einem süßen Lächeln.

Sams Herz setzte bei diesem Lächeln einen Schlag lang aus.

„Natürlich", antwortete und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Seine Lippen trafen die ihren zu einem Kuss voller Liebe und Leidenschaft.

Nur widerwillig löste sich Sam wieder von ihr.

„Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen", meinte er und öffnete die Tür.

„Komm gut heim", sagte Caitlin.

Sam nickte und verließ das Haus. Caitlin sah ihm nach und blieb solange in der Tür stehen, bis er in den Wagen gestiegen und losgefahren war. Dann schloss sie die Tür wieder.

Seufzend ging sie zurück in die Küche. Sie sah sich kurz das Chaos an, das sie und Sam hinterlassen hatten, und räumte dann auf.

Sam dachte während der Fahrt zurück zum Hotel nach. Ein glückliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Caitlin war die Frau seiner Träume. Das einzige Problem war ihr Job, doch er wusste, dass sie diesen nur machte, weil sie das Geld brauchte. Vielleicht konnte er ihr ja helfen, einen neuen, besseren Job zu finden.

Mit diesen Gedanken erreichte Sam den Parkplatz des Hotels, parkte den Wagen und stieg aus. Ein fröhliches Lied pfeifend betrat er das Hotel und ging nach oben zu seinem und Deans Zimmer.

Dean lag auf dem Bett und sah auf, als sein Bruder hereinkam.

„Hey, Sammy! Wo warst du denn so lange?", fragte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

„Weg", antwortete Sam nur und pfiff weiter, während er sich umzog.

Dean grinste auf dieselbe Weise weiter, während er aufstand, und ließ seinen Bruder dabei nicht aus den Augen.

"Darf man auch fragen mit wem?", fragte er, obwohl er sich schon fast denken konnte, dass es sicher eine heiße Frau gewesen war. Sams gute Laune sprach einfach Bände.

„Das Mädel, was ich gerettet habe", antwortete Sam.

Dean sah ihn anerkennend an, aber das breite Grinsen war nicht wegzubekommen.

„Du gehst aber mächtig ran", stellte Dean fest und lachte.

„Hey, sie hat mich zu dem Date eingeladen, nicht ich sie", sagte Sam und verdrehte dabei die Augen.

Dean wirkte immer überraschter.

„Und wie war's?", fragte er weiter und sah Sam dabei mit einem zweideutigen Blick an.

Sam überlegte, was er seinem Bruder antworten sollte. Alles wollte er ihm nicht erzählen.

„Es war schön", antwortete er.

„Nur schön?", hakte Dean nach und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Sam schwieg.

„Komm schon, Sammy. Erzähl mal", drängelte Dean.

Er war gespannt auf Sams Geschichte, auch wenn er sich fast dachte, dass da nicht viel herauszuholen war.

Sam seufzte.

„Du gibst wohl nicht eher auf, als bis ich dir alles erzählt habe, oder?", fragte er.

„Du hast es erraten", stellte Dean breit grinsend fest.

Sam seufzte. Am liebsten hätte er seinem Bruder jetzt gesagt, dass ihn das nichts anging, aber er hatte viel zu gute Laune und wollte sich diese jetzt nicht verderben lassen.

„Na schön", meinte er. „Wir waren essen und danach war ich mit bei ihr. Die ganze Nacht."

Dean pfiff anerkennend. "Die ganze Nacht?", hakte er nach und grinste dabei immer noch breit.

„Sammy, du bist zu beneiden", stellte er schließlich fest und boxte seinen Bruder leicht in die Seite.

Dean dachte insgeheim an sein bevorstehendes Date mit Caitlin am Nachmittag. Er war gespannt darauf, wie weit er bei ihr kommen würde.

„Lass mir doch auch mal meinen Spaß", meinte Sam leicht murrend.

Dean hob abwehrend die Hände hoch.

„Keine Panik, ich lass dich doch", entgegnete er und grinste immer noch kurz.

„War sie wenigstens gut?", fragte er verschwörerisch nach.

„Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, sie war unglaublich", erwiderte Sam. „Und wisch dir endlich dieses dämliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht."

Dean ging lachend ins Badezimmer, um sich langsam auf sein Date mit Caitlin vorzubereiten. Er wollte etwas früher los, weil er sich etwas ganz Besonderes für sie ausgedacht hatte.

Sam hingegen machte es sich auf seinem Bett gemütlich. Die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt lag er da und starrte an die Decke.

Caitlin war fertig mit Aufräumen und sah auf die Uhr. Es wurde Zeit, sich so langsam auf das Date mit Dean vorzubereiten. Sie war gespannt darauf, was Dean für sie geplant hatte. Gleichzeitig dachte sie jedoch daran, dass sie abends wieder würde arbeiten müssen. Doch dazu hatte sie keine Lust. Sie dachte nach, wie sie darum herumkommen könnte.

Schließlich hatte sie eine Idee und holte ihr Handy. Rasch suchte sie in ihrem Telefonbuch nach dem Eintrag von Claire. Sie wählte ihre Nummer und wartete ungeduldig, bis diese abnahm.

„Claire, ich bin's, Caitlin", sagte sie und versuchte dabei so besorgt und verzweifelt wie möglich zu klingen.

„_Caitlin, was ist los?"_, fragte Claire am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ich kann heute nicht arbeiten kommen", antwortete Caitlin.

„_Bist du krank?"_, fragte Claire besorgt.

„Nein, mir geht es gut, aber meine kleine Schwester hatte einen Rückfall", erwiderte Caitlin. „Ich will bei ihr sein."

Eigentlich hasste sie es zu lügen, aber sie wusste keinen anderen Ausweg.

„_Okay"_, meinte Claire. _„Deine Schwester geht vor. Ich sage Drake Bescheid."_

„Danke", sagte Caitlin. „Ich muss los."

„_In Ordnung. Gib deiner Schwester einen Kuss von mir, unbekannterweise"_, meinte Claire und legte auf.

Caitlin klappte ihr Handy zu und legte es dann auf den Tisch.

„_Jetzt wird es aber höchste Zeit, dass ich mich langsam fertig mache"_, dachte sie, als sie auf die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims sah.

Sie ging nach oben und direkt ins Badezimmer.

Wenig später kam sie frisch geduscht wieder heraus. Sie holte aus ihrem Kleiderschrank einen schwarzen Minirock sowie eine rote kurzärmelige Bluse hervor und legte sie auf ihr Bett. Sie wollte erst ihre Haare föhnen. Als das erledigt war, zog sie sich an. Sie betrachtete sich in ihrem großen Standspiegel. Die Haare wollte sie dieses Mal nicht hochstecken. Sie schüttelte sie ein wenig auf, so dass sie ihr schließlich in großen Wellen über ihre Schultern ergossen.

Sie ging wieder ins Badezimmer und legte ein ganz leichtes Tagesmake-up auf: Ein wenig Puder, schwarzer Mascara, beiger und weißer Lidschatten und einen farblosen Lipgloss.

Sie warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel und ging zufrieden nach unten ins Wohnzimmer. Sie wollte hier solange auf Dean warten.

vvv

Dean hatte sich umgezogen und überprüfte gerade, ob er auch alles dabei hatte.

Dann warf er einen Blick zu Sam.

„Ich hoffe, du langweilst dich nicht allzu sehr, während ich weg bin", sagte er und grinste Sam an. „Du könntest dich ja auch nochmal mit deiner Flamme treffen."

Sam sah ihn lange an, bevor er antwortete.

„Das geht leider nicht. Sie hat einen dringenden Termin", meinte er nur und starrte weiter an die Decke.

Dean sah seinen Bruder verwirrt an. Irgendwie war dessen gute Laune verflogen. Aber darum konnte und wollte Dean sich jetzt nicht kümmern, denn schließlich hatte er gleich ein Date. Sam würde sich schon wieder einkriegen.

„Ich bin dann jetzt weg", sagte Dean, griff sich die Autoschlüssel und ging zur Tür.

„Viel Spaß", ertönte es leise von Sams Bett.

Dean sah ein letztes Mal zu Sam und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Er hatte es eilig zu seinem heißgeliebten Wagen zu kommen. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er ein wenig nervös war. Würde Caitlin das gefallen, was er sich für sie ausgedacht hatte? Würden sie genug Zeit haben zusammen?

Er schloss die Fahrertür auf und stieg ein. Dann steckte er den Schlüssel in das Zündschloss und startete seinen Wagen. Mit quietschenden Reifen verließ er den Parkplatz und fuhr los.

Caitlin sah auf die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims. Sie wurde so langsam nervös. Sie konnte nicht mehr länger sitzen. Sie stand auf und ging zum Fenster. So würde sie sehen, wenn Dean kam. Bestimmt würde er mit dem Impala vorfahren. Schließlich hatte Sam gesagt, dass der Wagen seinem Bruder gehören würde. Bei dem Gedanken an Sam lächelte Caitlin. Ob das Date mit Dean wohl auch so schön werden würde? Caitlin hoffte es sehr. Doch sie wusste, dass sie dann ein Problem haben würde. Früher oder später würde sie sich für einen von beiden entscheiden müssen. Caitlin seufzte. Sie wusste, dass sie den beiden gegenüber fair sein musste, doch daran wollte sie jetzt nicht denken.

Nervös blickte sie auf die Straße. Wo blieb Dean denn nur?

Caitlin begann, ungeduldig im Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu wandern.

Plötzlich hörte sie einen Wagen vorfahren, der nach dem Impala klang, und eilte zum Fenster. Sie lächelte, als sie sah, dass es wirklich der Impala war und Dean ausstieg. Rasch ging sie zur Haustür und wartete.

Dean blieb kurz am Wagen stehen und betrachtete bewundernd das Haus und den Vorgarten. Er sah noch einmal auf den Rücksitz und ging dann langsam zur Haustür. Er zögerte kurz, doch dann betätigte er die Klingel.

Caitlin wartete noch einen kleinen Moment. Sie prüfte den Sitz ihrer Kleidung und ihrer Haare. Dann erst öffnete sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln die Tür.

Dean sah Caitlin kurz von oben bis unten bewundernd an und lächelte dann verlegen.

„Hi", sagte er. „Da bin ich."

„Hi", erwiderte Caitlin lächelnd. „Möchtest du hereinkommen?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich gleich mit dir los", antwortete er und betrachtete Caitlin noch einmal genauer. „Wow! Du siehst … fantastisch aus!"

„Danke", erwiderte Caitlin verlegen und sah Dean an. „Wohin willst du denn mit mir?"

Dean grinste.

„Das verrate ich dir nicht. Das ist meine Überraschung für dich", meinte er.

„Eine Überraschung? Für mich?", fragte Caitlin erstaunt.

Dean nickte.

„Ja, eine Überraschung für die schönste Frau der Welt", sagte er. „Können wir?"

Caitlin errötete ein wenig.

„Ja", hauchte sie und holte ihre Tasche.

Dann verließ sie das Haus und ließ sich von Dean zum Impala geleiten. Dort öffnete Dean die Beifahrertür und ließ Caitlin einsteigen. Bevor er die Tür schloss, erhaschte er einen kurzen Blick auf ihre schönen langen Beine. Dean schluckte kurz und versuchte, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten.

Schließlich ging er zur Fahrerseite und stieg ebenfalls ein. Er startete den Wagen und fuhr los.

Caitlin beobachtete ihn eine Weile.

Dean bemerkte den Blick und grinste sie an.

„Die Fahrt dauert ein Weilchen", sagte er. „Möchtest du vielleicht Musik hören?"

„Ja, gerne", antwortete sie. „Was hast du denn so im Angebot?"

„Wie wäre es mit AC/DC?", fragte Dean.

„Hört sich gut an", erwiderte Caitlin.

Dean grinste noch mehr und schaltete das Kassettendeck ein. Es ertönten die letzten Zeilen eines anderen Liedes von AC/DC, von _Back in Black_, bevor _You shook me all night long_ ertönte._. _

Dean drehte den Ton etwas leiser und sah Caitlin noch einmal kurz an, bevor er sich wieder auf die Straße konzentrierte.

„Wohin fahren wir denn?", fragte Caitlin nach einer Weile neugierig.

Dean sah sie grinsend an.

„Lass dich überraschen", sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern.

„Ach, komm schon, Dean", bettelte Caitlin. „Verrate es mir doch."

„Nein, denn wenn ich es dir verrate, ist es ja keine Überraschung mehr", entgegnete er grinsend.

Caitlin schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Okay, dann lass ich mich mal überraschen", sagte sie.

Nach einer Stunde Fahrt lenkte Dean den Impala auf einen Feldweg und folgte diesem bis zum Ende.

„So, da wären wir", sagte er und grinste.

Caitlin starrte überrascht nach draußen. Vor ihnen breitete sich ein malerischer kleiner See aus, umrahmt von einem idyllischen Wald in verschiedenen Grüntönen.

„Aber…", sagte sie, doch ihr fielen keine passenden Worte ein.

Dean grinste nur, stellte den Motor ab und stieg dann aus. Er drückte den Fahrersitz nach vorne und griff auf den Rücksitz. Caitlin stieg verwirrt aus und ging zu ihm.

„Was machst du da?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ich hole unseren Proviant", antwortete Dean mit einem Augenzwinkern und holte einen Korb vom Rücksitz, ging dann zum Kofferraum, öffnete diesen und holte eine Decke heraus.

Als er den Kofferraumdeckel geschlossen hatte, führte Dean Caitlin an das Ufer des Sees. Wie sich herausstellte, handelte es sich um eine Art kleinen Strand. Außer ihnen war niemand hier.

„Sieht so aus, als wären wir hier ungestört", meinte Dean grinsend.

Caitlin sah sich um.

„Ja, sieht so aus. Aber das ist auch ganz gut so", sagte sie lächelnd.

Dean sah sie kurz an, bevor er die Decke ausbreitete.

Ihre Worte verwirrten ihn kurzzeitig ein wenig. Doch er beschloss, nicht nachzufragen.

Schließlich lag die Decke so, wie Dean sie haben wollte.

„Setz dich doch", sagte er und machte eine einladende Handbewegung.

„Gerne", entgegnete Caitlin und ließ sich elegant auf der Decke nieder, so dass ihre Beine angewinkelt neben ihrem Oberkörper waren. Sie versuchte, einen Blick auf den Korbinhalt zu werfen.

„Was hast du denn da Schönes?", fragte sie neugierig.

Dean setzte sich neben sie auf die Decke und öffnete den Picknickkorb.

„Ich habe hier ein wenig Sekt und ein wenig zu essen", antwortete Dean und holte eine Flasche Sekt, zwei Gläser, ein wenig Schokolade und Erdbeeren hervor. Er öffnete die Flasche und goss Sekt in die beiden Gläser. Eins davon reichte er Caitlin.

„Danke", sagte sie und nahm das Glas an.

Dean stellte die Flasche wieder in den Korb und erhob sein Glas. Caitlin tat es ihm gleich und sah ihn an.

„Und auf was stoßen wir an?", fragte Caitlin.

Dean überlegte.

„Auf uns", sagte er schließlich.

Caitlin lächelte.

„Auf uns", erwiderte sie.

Dean trank den ersten Schluck, während Caitlin noch wartete. Sie beobachtete Dean und trank dann selbst einen Schluck. Sie lächelte.

Dean stellte sein Glas ab und lehnte sich zurück. Caitlin trank noch einen weiteren Schluck und ließ Dean dabei nicht aus den Augen.

Dean bemerkte das und sah sie an.

„Was ist?", fragte er irritiert.

Caitlin fühlte sich ertappt und wurde rot.

„Nichts", antwortete sie hastig. „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass ich nicht träume."

„Soll ich dich küssen, damit du weißt, dass du nicht träumst?", fragte Dean mit einem verwegenen Grinsen.

Caitlin errötete noch mehr und nickte dann zaghaft.

Dean lächelte ein wenig verlegen und lehnte sich dann zu ihr.

Caitlin beugte sich zu ihm.

Schließlich berührten sich ihre Lippen, und Dean küsste sie erst ganz sanft, dann etwas leidenschaftlicher. Caitlin erwiderte den Kuss stürmisch.

Dean schloss die Augen und ließ seine Hände über Caitlins Körper wandern. Caitlin drängte sich seinen Berührungen entgegen und ließ nun ihrerseits ihre Hände über Deans Rücken gleiten.

Dean intensivierte seinen Kuss und ließ seine Hände nun nach vorne wandern. Er schob Caitlins Top nach oben und öffnete zudem den Verschluss von Caitlins Rock.

Caitlin seufzte wohlig, während Dean mit seinen Küssen nach unten wanderte. Dort verweilte er und küsste ihren Bauch. Caitlin stöhnte auf.

Dean schob ihr Top noch weiter nach oben und zog es ihr schließlich aus. Er betrachtete sie kurz, bevor er wieder anfing, ihren Bauch zu küssen. Seine linke Hand umfasste ihren linken Busen und knetete ihn sacht durch den BH. Caitlin stöhnte noch mehr. Sie wollte das störende Stück Stoff so schnell wie möglich los werden und zog sich die Träger von den Schultern.

Dean sah das und hielt ihre Hände fest.

„Lass mich sie auspacken", sagte er kehlig und legte seine Hände um ihren Oberkörper, wo sie sich an dem Verschluss des BHs zu schaffen machten.

Schließlich fiel das störende Stück Stoff. Dean betrachtete erst Caitlins Gesicht und ließ dann seinen Blick zu ihren Brüsten wandern. Seine Hände umfassten sie und kneteten sie leicht. Sofort reagierten Caitlins Brustwarzen und wurden hart.

Caitlin stöhnte noch mehr.

Dean erregte ihr Stöhnen noch mehr, und er spürte, dass es in seiner Hose immer enger wurde.

Caitlin bemerkte das und machte sich nun ihrerseits an Deans Hose zu schaffen. Schließlich ließ sie ihre Hand hinein gleiten und streichelte Deans Glied. Dean stöhnte auf und reagierte prompt auf ihre Berührung.

„Oh, Cait", stöhnte er.

Caitlin streichelte weiterhin Deans Erregung. Gleichzeitig küsste sie Dean leidenschaftlich auf den Mund.

Dean stöhnte in den Kuss hinein und bewegte seine Hüften gegen Caitlins Hand. Caitlin steigerte das Tempo ihrer Streicheleinheiten, während sie gleichzeitig Deans Hose nach unten schob, so dass sie besseren Zugriff hatte. Sie sah Dean kokett an.

Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue, doch Caitlin ließ sich davon nicht beirren und lächelte verführerisch. Sie fuhr fort, Deans erregtes Glied zu streicheln und zu liebkosen. Dean zitterte vor Lust.

Schließlich hielt er es nicht aus und zerrte Caitlins Rock nach unten, ebenso ihren Slip. Nun streichelte er ihren geheimen Lustpunkt.

„Dean", stöhnte Caitlin.

Dean grinste und massierte weiter ihren Lustpunkt.

Caitlin stöhnte lauter, als Dean mit einem Finger in sie eindrang.

Doch schon bald zog er ihn wieder heraus, um sich seiner restlichen Kleidung zu entledigen.

„Ich will dich spüren", sagte er heiser und sah Caitlin mit einem lüsternen Blick an.

„Ich will dich auch spüren, ganz tief in mir drin", hauchte Caitlin sinnlich.

Dean grinste verwegen und drückte Caitlin auf die Decke. Er spreizte ihre Beine weit auseinander und legte sich dazwischen. Sein Gesicht näherte sich ihrer empfindlichsten, mittlerweile schon sehr feuchten Stelle, und er küsste sie direkt auf die Schamlippen, die schon mehr als feucht waren. Erst umfuhr er ihre Liebesgrotte und genoss ihren Duft und die Nässe. Er küsste die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel und ließ sie ein wenig schmoren, bis sie vor Erregung keuchte.

„Bitte mach weiter", flehte Caitlin.

Dean sah sie kurz grinsend an. Dann drang seine Zunge in sie ein und liebkoste ihren Kitzler. Sie stöhnte laut auf, und Dean fuhr fort, drang immer wieder mit der Zunge in sie ein, bis sie lauter und lauter stöhnte.

„Mehr", keuchte Caitlin zutiefst erregt. „Jaa!"

Sie bewegte ihr Becken in leicht kreisenden Bewegungen, die immer wilder wurden, je länger Deans Zungenspiel andauerte.

Caitlin schmeckte fabelhaft. Dean drang nun wieder mit einem Finger in sie ein, während seine Lippen gleichzeitig ihren Kitzler pressten. Dann fing er an, wieder mit der Zunge an diesem zu spielen.

Ihren ganzen Körper durchzuckten wohlige Stöße der Erregung. Jede Berührung seiner Lippen, jede Berührung seiner Zunge an ihrer Liebesgrotte und ihrem Kitzler brachten sie dem Wahnsinn ein Stück näher.

Dean schob noch einen zweiten Finger in sie hinein. Caitlins kehliges Seufzen wurde langsam zu einem richtigen Stöhnen.

Sie spürte, dass sie dieses Spiel nicht mehr lange ertragen konnte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie müsste platzen.

Sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich hinauf, ihre Mundwinkel waren vor Wollust verzerrt und sie sagte zu ihm: „Komm zu mir, ich will dich endlich ganz tief in mir spüren."

Dean hob den Kopf. Caitlin lag heiß vor ihm. Er setzte sich breitbeinig vor sie und fuhr mit der Eichel langsam mehrmals über ihre Vagina und den Klitoris, wollte sich aber noch nicht voll der Lust ergeben und streichelte mit seinen Händen über ihre Beine. Sein Becken bewegte sich dabei auf und ab, so dass sein Penis weiter über ihre Grotte glitt. Schließlich legte er ihre Beine über seine Schultern und verharrte so einen Moment lang. Sein Glied drückte noch stärker gegen Caitlins Lustgrotte und drang langsam ein paar Zentimeter ein. Sie stöhnte auf, und Dean fühlte, wie sein Penis in eine feuchte, heiße und enge Liebeshöhle drang. Langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter schob er seinen Luststab tiefer in ihre Liebesgrotte. Langsam und sachte zog er ihn wieder fast ganz hinaus, nur um dann erneut einzudringen. Allmählich wurden seine Bewegungen schneller, sein Atem und sein Stöhnen lauter. Auch Caitlin atmete schneller und stöhnte etwas lauter. Ihr Stöhnen steigerte sich, während Dean sich immer schneller in ihr bewegte. Zuerst stieß sie spitze Schreie aus, die ihn noch mehr anfeuerten, dann begann sie noch lauter zu schreien, und Deanspürte, wie ihr Körper zu zucken begann. Jeder ihrer Schreie war für Dean der helle Wahnsinn, und es erregte ihn noch mehr. Er konnte seinen Orgasmus kaum länger zurückhalten. Mit einem langen „Ja", das sie herausschrie, kam der Orgasmus über sie. Aber auch Dean konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Als sie ihre Gefühle herausschrie, kam auch Dean heftig und spritzte sein Sperma in sie.

Schließlich sank er schweißüberströmt und zitternd auf sie, sein Penis noch immer in ihr drin. Auch Caitlin war schweißüberströmt und zitterte. Sie sah Dean aus halb vor Lust geschlossenen Augen glücklich an.

Dean küsste Caitlin auf den Hals und dann auf die Stirn und drehte sich dann mit ihr im Arm auf den Rücken. Caitlin, die halb auf ihm lag, schmiegte sich an seine Brust. Dean küsste ihren Haaransatz und streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„Ich könnte ewig so weitermachen", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme.

Caitlin hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Ich auch", hauchte sie.

Dean zog sein Glied langsam und vorsichtig aus ihr heraus.

„Lust, schwimmen zu gehen?", fragte er mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln.

„Ja", antwortete Caitlin mit leuchtenden Augen.

Dean erhob sich von der Decke und half Caitlin hoch. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er zum Wasser und zog Caitlin hinter sich her ins kühlende Nass. Er ließ Caitlins Hand los und grinste schelmisch. Schon im nächsten Moment bespritzte er sie mit einer Ladung Wasser.

Caitlin quietschte auf, bespritzte aber nun ihrerseits Dean mit Wasser.

Eine Weile ging das so weiter, bis Dean langsam auf sie zukam. Zärtlich strich er ihr mit der Hand über ihr Gesicht, bevor er sich hinter sie stellte. Er legte die Arme um ihre Taille und küsste ihren Nacken, dann ihren Hals und knabberte schließlich an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Caitlin schmiegte sich an ihn und beugte dabei den Kopf soweit zur Seite, dass Dean ihren Hals gut erreichen konnte. Sie rieb sich ein wenig an ihm, und schon kurz darauf spürte sie seine Erregung, die gegen ihren Po drückte.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig, Cait", flüsterte Dean ihr ins Ohr und fing an, ihre Brüste zu kneten und zu massieren. Caitlin gab ein verzücktes Seufzen von sich. Das spornte Dean an, und seine Daumen strichen hart über ihre Brustwarzen. Er rieb und quetschte sie mit den Fingern, bis sie wie kleine Hütchen steif abstanden. Dabei neckten seine Zähne sie hinterm Ohr und im Nacken.

Caitlin bekam eine Gänsehaut und wollte mehr. Sie strich mit ihren Händen an seinen Oberschenkeln entlang und griff dann hinter sich, bis sie Deans Hoden spürte. Sanft streichelte sie sie.

Er küsste weiter ihren Nacken und saugte an ihren Ohrläppchen, biss ihr sanft in die Schulter und stöhnte bei der Berührung ihrer Hände.

„Ich möchte dich von hinten nehmen", raunte Dean ihr schließlich ins Ohr.

„Ja", hauchte Caitlin. „Nimm mich von hinten und gib mir alles."

Sie kniete sich auf allen Vieren in das seichte Wasser und spreizte ihre Beine. Dean kniete hinter ihr und schluckte bei dem Anblick ihres durchgebogenen Rückens und, des wohlgeformten Pos. Langsam ließ Dean sein Glied zuerst an ihrer Analfalte und dann über ihre Lustgrotte gleiten. Er reizte sie damit immer wieder.

„Dean, lass mich nicht länger warten", flehte Caitlin. „Ich will dich in mir spüren."

Voller Genuss setzte er seine harte Lanze an ihrer vor Lust fließenden Grotte an und schob sich dann in einem kräftigen Ruck in sie hinein. Ganz tief, bis er den Widerstand durch ihren Muttermund spürte. Einen Augenblick verharrte er so, dabei seinen linken Arm unter ihrer Hüfte entlang greifend, bis seine Finger den geschwollenen Teil ihres Lustpunktes erfasste. Zuerst nur langsam kreisend verwöhnte er ihre Perle, und er konnte spüren, wie sie unruhig begann, sich ihm entgegen zu pressen, darum bettelnd, endlich Bewegung zu bekommen.

Dean erhörte ihr Flehen und begann, seine Hüften zu bewegen und mit fordernden Stößen in sie einzudringen, die ihrer beider Lust ins Unermessliche steigerten. Immer schneller und härter nahm er sie und drang mit jedem heftigen Stoß tiefer und tiefer in sie ein. Wieder und wieder drang Dean in sie ein, tiefer und härter, bis er schließlich im Strudel der Leidenschaft versank und sich tief in Caitlin verströmte. Ihr Körper umgab ihn heiß, samtig und feucht, während sie von ihrer eigenen Lust mitgerissen wurde.

Einen Moment blieben sie regungslos stehen, und Dean sank einen Moment erschöpft auf Caitlins Rücken.

Erst als sein Atem sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, zog er sich aus ihr zurück und drehte sie zu sich herum.

Er strich ihr zärtlich über die Wangen und küsste erst ihre Stirn, dann ihre Wangen und zuletzt ihren Mund.

Caitlin schmiegte sich an ihn und erwiderte den Kuss innig.

Schließlich löste sich Dean von ihr und führte sie zurück zu der Decke. Caitlin setzte sich, nackt wie sie war, auf die Decke und sah Dean erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich hole uns noch eine zweite Decke", sagte er grinsend und ging zu seinem Wagen. Ihm war egal, dass er selbst auch noch völlig unbekleidet war.

Er suchte im Wagen nach der zweiten Decke und hatte diese schon bald gefunden. Mit dieser in der Hand kehrte er zu Caitlin zurück. Sie hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit mit dem Rücken auf die Decke gelegt und sah in den Himmel. Dean lächelte und beobachtete sie einen Moment. Dabei ließ er seinen Blick noch einmal über ihren wohlgeformten Körper wandern, bevor er schließlich die Decke über sie ausbreitete.

Caitlin sah ihn an, als er sich neben sie unter die Decke legte.

„Da bist du ja wieder", sagte sie lächelnd. „Ich hab dich schon vermisst."

„Du hättest ja mitkommen können", erwiderte Dean grinsend und schob seinen Arm vorsichtig unter Caitlins Kopf.

Caitlin schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Wenn ich mit dir gekommen wäre, dann wäre ich nur wieder über dich hergefallen", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Damit hätte ich kein Problem gehabt", meinte Dean grinsend und zog Caitlin näher an sich.

Caitlin legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und fuhr gedankenverloren über seine Haut.

Dean erschauerte.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, dann falle ich gleich über dich her", sagte er grinsend.

„Damit hätte nun wiederum ich kein Problem", meinte Caitlin mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln. „Oder bist du zu erschöpft?"

„Na ja, wenn du mir ein wenig Starthilfe gibst, dann klappt das schon", entgegnete Dean grinsend.

„Na, wenn das alles ist, dem kann ich Abhilfe schaffen", sagte Caitlin lachend, beugte sich über Dean und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Dann wanderte sie mit ihren Küssen an seinem Hals entlang hinunter zu seiner Brust, wo sie liebevoll an seinen Brustwarzen knabberte, bevor sie unter der Decke verschwand und zu seinem Bauchnabel wanderte.

„Oh Gott, Cait!", stöhnte Dean.

Caitlin liebkoste weiter Deans Bauchnabel und wanderte dann noch tiefer zu seinem Glied und zu seinen Hoden. Sie streichelte und küsste letztere, bevor sie Deans Penis ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit widmete.

„Ooooh… Aaaaah", stöhnte Dean und keuchte auf.

Caitlin küsste erst vorsichtig die Eichel und nahm dann Deans Glied in den Mund. Sie saugte an ihr und umspielte wieder die Eichel zärtlich mit ihrer Zungenspitze. Deans Glied wuchs langsam.

„Oh… Cait!", stöhnte Dean lauter, und seine Atmung beschleunigte sich.

Schließlich sog sie ihn wieder ganz in ihren Mund ein und ließ ihn immer wieder langsam hinaus gleiten. Dabei hielt sie ihn mit beiden Daumen und Zeigefingern fest. Das Spiel trieb sie so lange, bis er richtig schön groß war und sie langsam Probleme bekam, ihn ganz in den Mund zu nehmen.

Dean wusste langsam nicht mehr, wie ihm geschah. Er wusste nur, dass Caitlin ihn wahnsinnig machte. Er griff unter die Decke nach ihren Armen und zog sie hoch. In der gleichen Bewegung drehte er sich mit ihr, so dass sie unter ihm lag. Wie ein hungriger Tiger bewegte er sich abwärts, bis er an ihrem goldenen lockigen Dreieck angekommen war. Er roch ihren Duft, und das erregte ihn noch zusätzlich. Mit der Zunge teilte er ihre Schamlippen und liebkoste ihren Lustpunkt.

Caitlin stöhnte erregt auf.

„Dean", keuchte sie und wand sich erregt auf der Decke hin und her.

Dean sah kurz auf.

„Huh?", fragte er.

„Du folterst mich", hauchte Caitlin.

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte er grinsend.

„Alles, nur … nicht… aufhören", antwortete Caitlin atemlos.

Dean grinste und liebkoste ihren Lustpunkt wieder mit der Zunge. Zusätzlich drang er erst mit einem, dann mit zwei Fingern in sie ein. Langsam begann er seine Finger hin und her zu bewegen, während er sie gleichzeitig mit der Zunge verwöhnte.

Caitlin stöhnte nun noch lauter. Das ermutigte Dean, noch tiefer in sie einzudringen. Mit der Zunge massierte er ihren Kitzler, und Caitlin hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sie kam ihrem Orgasmus immer näher, je tiefer er mit den Fingern in sie eindrang und je mehr er sie mit der Zunge verwöhnte. Schließlich kam sie. Wie ein Vulkanausbruch explodierte sie und wand sich unter Deans forschenden Fingern.

Atemlos sah sie Dean aus lustvoll glänzenden Augen an.

„Ich will dich spüren", keuchte sie.

Das ließ Dean sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er kam hoch, beugte sich über sie und stützte sich rechts und links ihrer Schultern mit durchgestreckten Armen ab. Dann platzierte sein Glied am Eingang ihrer Lustgrotte. Langsam und vorsichtig drang er in sie ein. Obwohl er so erregt war, dass es ihn fast zu zerreißen drohte, hielt er sich zurück und begann, sich in einem sanften, langsamen Rhythmus zu bewegen.

Caitlin stöhnte, und ein leichter Schweißfilm bedeckte ihre Haut.

Dean sah sie an, während er mit jedem Stoß tiefer in sie eindrang. Sie war so wunderschön, und sie war so herrlich anzusehen, wenn sie sich erregt unter ihm bewegte. Dean konnte nicht anders, und er begann, sie zu küssen, während er immer wieder und immer tiefer in sie stieß. Caitlin war völlig willenlos vor Erregung, krallte sich aber mit ihren Händen in seine Schultern.

Dean stöhnte auf. Ihre Fingernägel in seiner Haut brachten ihn beinahe um den Verstand. Er drang nun schneller und härter in sie ein, liebkoste gleichzeitig ihre Brüste mit der Zunge und biss spielerisch hinein. Caitlin schrie erregt auf.

Dean spürte, dass er den Schwall an Sperma, der sich langsam aber stetig nach oben arbeitete, nicht mehr lange würde zurückhalten können. Er stieß immer schneller und härter in Caitlin, bis er spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln um sein Glied zusammenzogen und sie ihren Höhepunkt hinausschrie. Das erregte Dean so sehr, dass er seinen Orgasmus nicht länger zurückhalten konnte und mit einem letzten Stoß sowie einem langgezogenen Stöhnen sein Sperma tief in ihr verströmte. Zitternd und atemlos zog er sich aus ihr zurück und drehte sich mit Caitlin auf die Seite. Er küsste sie sanft auf den Mund.

„Cait, du machst mich sehr, sehr glücklich", sagte er leise, als sich seine Atmung beruhigt hatte.

„Du mich auch", erwiderte Caitlin leise.

Eine Weile lagen sie schweigend da. Dean starrte halbschläfrig aber glücklich in den Himmel, während Caitlin nachdachte. Sie saß in einer Zwickmühle, soviel stand fest. Sie fühlte sich sowohl zu Dean als auch zu Sam hingezogen. Sie waren beide sehr gute Liebhaber und sehr einfühlsame Partner. Beide waren sie zuvorkommend, hilfsbereit, liebevoll. Caitlin war sich sicher, dass sie für beide das gleiche empfand: Liebe. Sie seufzte leise. Sie wusste nicht, für wen der beiden sie sich entscheiden sollte.

Dean sah Caitlin verwirrt an.

„Weswegen seufzt du denn?", fragte er neugierig.

Caitlin wandte den Kopf und sah ihn an. Dann lächelte sie.

„Einfach nur so, weil ich glücklich bin", antwortete sie und zitterte leicht, denn es wurde langsam kühl.

„Vielleicht sollten wir zurückfahren", meinte Dean, der das Zittern gesehen hatte. „Du musst doch arbeiten heute, oder?"

Caitlin lächelte.

„Nein, muss ich nicht. Ich habe eine Kollegin angerufen und ihr gesagt, dass ich nicht erscheine, weil meine Schwester einen Rückfall erlitten hat", erwiderte sie.

Dean grinste und legte dann den Arm um sie.

„Du bist ja eine ganz Schlimme", sagte er und küsste sie dann.

„Na ja, ich wollte soviel Zeit wie nur möglich mit dir verbringen", meinte Caitlin und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Dean grinste glücklich und drückte Caitlin noch fester an sich. Er gähnte.

„Lass uns noch ein wenig hier bleiben und uns noch ein wenig ausruhen", schlug er vor und zog die Decke über sich und Caitlin.

„Das ist eine gute Idee", meinte Caitlin und kuschelte sich noch näher an Dean. Sie war doch ziemlich erschöpft.

Dean küsste Caitlin auf den Haaransatz und schloss die Augen. Caitlin hatte ihn ganz schön gefordert, und so schlief er kurz darauf ein.

Caitlin sah Dean noch einmal kurz mit einem Lächeln an und schloss dann ebenfalls die Augen. Wenig später war auch sie weggedämmert.

16


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Dean spürte einen kalten Lufthauch auf seiner Haut und öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Sanft strich Caitlins Atem über seine Brust. Dean sah zu ihr hinunter und lächelte. Er erinnerte sich lebhaft an jede einzelne Minute des gemeinsamen Nachmittags, und er verspürte ein angenehmes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch. Eine Weile betrachtete er sie liebevoll. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. Caitlin lächelte und schlug schließlich langsam die Augen auf.

„Hey", sagte sie leise, als sie ihn mit einem glücklichen Lächeln ansah.

„Hey", erwiderte Dean zärtlich. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, ich habe sogar hervorragend geschlafen", antwortete Caitlin. „Und du?"

„Auch", meinte Dean lächelnd. „Was meinst du: Wollen wir langsam los? Die Nacht bricht schon herein."

Caitlin sah sich um.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Lass uns fahren", meinte sie. „Es ist doch recht kühl geworden."

Dean nickte, befreite sich aus der Decke und stand auf. Dann half er Caitlin aufzustehen. Er schaute sich suchend um und fand schließlich ihre Kleidung, die sie achtlos auf den Boden geworfen hatten. Er reichte Caitlin ihre Kleidungsstücke und zog sich dann selbst an. Er beobachtete sie mit einem verstohlenen Lächeln, während sie ihren Rock, ihr Top und die Schuhe anzog.

Gemeinsam packten sie schließlich die nicht angerührten Erdbeeren und die Schokolade in den Picknickkorb, ebenso die angefangene Flasche Sekt sowie die Gläser und gingen Hand in Hand zum Wagen zurück. Dean hielt Caitlin die Tür auf und schloss diese wieder, als Caitlin drin saß. Dann ging er zur Fahrerseite und stellte den Korb auf den Rücksitz, die Decken legte er darüber. Schließlich stieg auch er ein und fuhr los.

Während der Fahrt sah Dean öfters zu Caitlin hinüber. Seine Gedanken gingen wieder zurück zu dem Nachmittag, und er verspürte wieder ein Kribbeln im Bauch. Seine Hände wurden feucht, als er sich an jede einzelne Minute erinnerte, und er hatte plötzlich Mühe, das Lenkrad festzuhalten. Unauffällig wischte er erst die eine Handfläche und dann die andere an seiner Hose ab und sah wieder zu Caitlin.

Diese erwiderte den Blick mit einem Lächeln. Dean wurde ganz warm ums Herz. Dieses Lächeln war einfach nur bezaubernd.

Er versuchte, sich wieder auf die Straße zu konzentrieren, was ihm aber ziemlich schwer fiel. Caitlin brachte ihn aus der Fassung.

Dean seufzte innerlich. Er konnte sich durchaus eine Beziehung mit Caitlin vorstellen, aber es gab einige Dinge, die dagegen sprachen. Zum einen war da sein Job als Jäger, der es einfach unmöglich machte, eine länger dauernde – und vielleicht auch ernsthafte - Beziehung zu führen. Es war einfach zu gefährlich, und Dean wollte diesen Job auch nicht aufgeben. Doch er konnte unmöglich von Caitlin verlangen, ihn zu begleiten oder gar auf ihn zu warten. Er wusste ja teilweise selbst nicht, ob er einen Job überleben würde.

Er seufzte wieder. Er dachte an Sam. Dieser war der andere Grund, der gegen eine Beziehung mit Caitlin sprach. Sam liebte Caitlin ebenfalls, das wusste Dean. Sam hatte zwar nichts gesagt, aber Dean kannte seinen kleinen Bruder. Er hatte zudem gesehen, wie Sam Caitlin angesehen hatte. Und er hatte auch die Reaktion seines kleinen Bruders bemerkt, als er, Dean, ihm gesagt hatte, dass er ein Date mit Caitlin haben würde. Sam war enttäuscht, verletzt und auch ein wenig eifersüchtig gewesen. Jedenfalls hatte er auf Dean diesen Eindruck gemacht. Dean wollte Sam nicht weh tun, indem er eine Beziehung mit einer Frau anfing, für die sein kleiner Bruder offensichtlich auch Gefühle hegte. Dafür liebte er Sam viel zu sehr, als dass er ihm das hätte antun können. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich auch, wer die geheimnisvolle Frau gewesen war, mit der Sam ein Date gehabt hatte.

Dean schaute noch einige Male verstohlen zu Caitlin herüber, doch sie sah aus dem Fenster. Eigentlich war Dean ganz froh darüber. So konnte er sich wenigstens auf das Fahren konzentrieren. Gleichzeitig widerstand Dean aber der Versuchung, seine Hand auf Caitlins Oberschenkel zu legen. Er hätte es zwar liebend gerne getan, doch dann wäre er nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen zu fahren.

Dean konzentrierte sich wieder für einen Moment auf die Straße, doch er musste immer wieder zu Caitlin hinschauen. Sie sah noch immer gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, und Dean fragte sich, woran sie wohl dachte: an die schönen gemeinsamen Stunden am See oder etwas ganz anderes. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht bereits an irgendjemand anderen dachte, wie zum Beispiel an Sam. Dean seufzte innerlich.

Caitlin ahnte nichts von Deans Gedanken und seinem Gefühlsaufruhr. Sie war zu sehr in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken. Sie hatte nun je ein Date mit ihren Verehrern gehabt, und sie wusste, sie musste sich früher oder später für einen der beiden entscheiden. Sie versuchte nun herauszufinden, mit wem von den beiden sie sich verbundener fühlte, mit Dean oder mit Sam. Aber es war so schwer, das abzuwägen. Beide Männer hatten ihre Vorzüge und auch ihre Nachteile. Aber die Vorzüge, die beide – getrennt voneinander – hatten, waren genau diejenigen, die Caitlin schätzte. Sam zum Beispiel war ruhig und besonnen, allerdings auch ein wenig schwer einzuschätzen. Doch gerade das reizte Caitlin so an ihm. Dean hingegen war sehr viel offener und unbekümmerter. Er verbreitete immer gute Laune und hatte immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Caitlin seufzte innerlich. Es würde ihr sehr schwer fallen, sich für einen von ihnen zu entscheiden.

Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten Dean und Caitlin schweigend, jeder in den eigenen Gedanken versunken. Erst als Dean in die Straße einbog, in der Caitlin wohnte, brach diese das Schweigen.

„Möchtest du noch mit auf einen Kaffee reinkommen?", fragte sie leise.

Dean war hin- und hergerissen. Auf der einen Seite hätte er gerne noch mehr Zeit mit ihr verbracht, aber auf der anderen Seite war da Sam. Er wollte seinen kleinen Bruder nicht noch zusätzlich verletzen, indem er über Nacht bei der Frau blieb, für die Sam ebenfalls Gefühle hatte.

„So gern ich noch mitkommen würde, muss ich doch leider ablehnen", antwortete Dean mit einem reuevollen Blick.

Caitlin sah ihn enttäuscht an.

„Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun, Cait", sagte Dean schnell, denn er hatte ihren Blick sehr wohl bemerkt. „Im Gegenteil. Ich habe jeden Augenblick genossen, und die vergangenen Stunden waren die schönsten in meinem Leben."

„Und warum willst du dann nicht mit reinkommen?", fragte Caitlin irritiert.

Dean seufzte innerlich. Wie gern hätte er ihr jetzt den wahren Grund gesagt, doch das konnte er nicht. Aber er könnte nahe an der Wahrheit bleiben, ohne zu viel zu verraten.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Sam", antwortete er schließlich. Irgendetwas war mit ihm, als ich gegangen bin. Und ich möchte herausfinden, was."

Caitlin seufzte. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass das nicht der wahre Grund für Deans Ablehnung war. Aber sie würde Dean nicht darauf ansprechen.

„Na gut", sagte sie schließlich.

Dean lächelte erleichtert und konzentrierte sich auf die letzten Meter bis zu Caitlins Haus. Er bog in die Einfahrt ein und stellte den Motor ab.

„Bis zur Haustür begleite ich dich aber noch", meinte er und stieg dann aus.

Er ging um den Impala herum und öffnete die Beifahrertür. Dann hielt er Caitlin seine Hand hin und half ihr beim Aussteigen.

„Danke", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Eine schöne Frau verdient diese Aufmerksamkeit", meinte Dean grinsend und schloss die Beifahrertür.

Er legte den Arm um Caitlin, und gemeinsam schlenderten sie zur Haustür.

Drake hatte von Claire Caitlins Nachricht erhalten. Er war noch immer wütend über Caitlins abweisendes Verhalten ihm gegenüber, und er war zudem misstrauisch. Deshalb fuhr er in seinem schwarzen Sportwagen zu ihrer Adresse. Schon von weitem sah er, dass es im ganzen Haus dunkel war. Deswegen beschloss er, vor dem Haus in seinem Wagen zu warten, bis Caitlin, die anscheinend nicht da war, zurückkehrte. Er holte sein Handy hervor und tätigte einen Anruf. Das Ergebnis dieses Anrufs bestätigte sein Misstrauen Caitlin gegenüber nur und machte ihn zudem noch wütender.

Eine halbe Stunde später beobachtete Drake, wie sich ein Wagen dem Haus näherte. Drake versteckte sich so, dass er nicht gesehen werden, aber selbst noch alles beobachten konnte. Schließlich bog der Wagen in die Einfahrt von Caitlins Haus. Die Lichter erloschen, und ein junger Mann stieg aus. Dieser ging zur Beifahrertür und wenig später erschien Caitlin auf der Bildfläche.

Drake wurde eifersüchtig, als er sah, wie der Mann den Arm um seine Caitlin legte und so mit ihr zum Hauseingang ging.

Dean und Caitlin ahnten nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Sie standen vor der Haustür und hatten nur Augen füreinander.

„Ich würde dich gern wiedersehen, Cait", sagte Dean leise.

„Ich dich auch", erwiderte sie.

Doch dann wurde sie traurig. Dean sah sie besorgt an.

„Hey, was hast du?", fragte er und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange.

„Mein Job", antwortete sie. „Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das nächste Mal frei habe."

„Du hast doch vormittags und nachmittags frei, oder? Wir können uns doch sehen, bevor du zur Arbeit musst", schlug Dean vor.

Seine Worte zauberten ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

„Gerne", sagte sie.

Dean konnte nicht anders, und er küsste sie erst sacht, dann etwas fordernder. Caitlin war erst ein wenig überrascht, doch dann erwiderte sie den Kuss.

Lange standen sie so vor der Haustür, bis Dean sich von Caitlin löste.

„Melde dich einfach bei mir, wenn du dich einsam fühlst und meine Gesellschaft möchtest. Ich komme dann sofort zu dir", sagte er leise.

„Mach ich", versprach Caitlin.

Dean musste sich regelrecht dazu zwingen, sie nicht noch einmal zu küssen, denn dann wäre er verloren gewesen.

„Ich fahr dann mal wieder", sagte er. „Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht mit wunderschönen Träumen."

„Ich dir auch", erwiderte Caitlin mit einem Lächeln.

Dean grinste und ging dann zurück zum Impala. Er winkte ihr noch einmal zu, bevor er einstieg und den Wagen startete. Er setzte den Wagen langsam rückwärts fahrend aus der Einfahrt heraus und fuhr dann davon.

Caitlin sah ihm lange nach, als er davon fuhr. Erst als sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, holte sie ihren Schlüssel hervor und öffnete die Haustür.

Drake war rasend vor Eifersucht und Wut. Sie hatte ihn angelogen, das wusste er jetzt. Zwar hatte ihm sein Anruf dieses Ergebnis bereits bescheinigt, aber mit eigenen Augen mit ansehen zu müssen, dass Caitlin ihn belogen und betrogen hatte, war zu viel für ihn.

Als der Kerl in seinem Wagen wegfuhr, stieg Drake aus und ging zur Haustür, die gerade im Begriff war, sich zu schließen.

„Caitlin", rief er und zwang sich zu einem besorgten Ton.

Caitlin hörte ihn und öffnete irritiert die Tür.

„Drake?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Ja, ich bin hier, weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe, als Claire mir deine Nachricht überbracht hat", sagte er. „Darf ich reinkommen?"

Caitlin nickte nur. Eigentlich wollte sie nicht, dass er in ihr Haus kam, aber die Nachbarn mussten ja nicht alles mitbekommen. Sie würden so oder so reden.

Drake ging an ihr vorbei ins Haus, und Caitlin schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Dann führte sie ihn in Wohnzimmer.

„Wie geht es deiner Schwester?", fragte Drake gespielt besorgt.

„Nicht gut", antwortete Caitlin. „Sie ist wieder ohne Bewusstsein, und das Fieber ist wieder gestiegen."

Sie hoffte inständig, dass Drake ihr die Lüge abnahm.

Doch er tat es nicht.

„Hör auf zu lügen, Caitlin!", befahl er wütend. „Ich weiß, dass es deiner Schwester gar nicht schlechter geht. Im Gegenteil. Ihr geht es sogar noch ein kleinwenig besser!"

Caitlin bekam nun ein wenig Angst und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Woher…?"

„Woher ich das weiß?", fragte Drake kalt. „Was glaubst du denn? Seit du bei mir arbeitest, halte ich mich über den Gesundheitszustand deiner Schwester auf dem Laufenden! Ich weiß über alles Bescheid, was sie betrifft!"

Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und packte ihre Arme.

„Wer war dieser Kerl vorhin?", fragte er bedrohlich.

Caitlin schwieg.

„Wer?", fragte er und verstärkte den Griff.

„Ein Freund", log Caitlin.

„Red keinen Unsinn, Caitlin! Er hat dich geküsst!"

„Na und? Was geht dich das überhaupt an?", erwiderte Caitlin trotzig.

Drake glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Er ließ einen ihrer Arme los und verpasste ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Caitlin hielt sich die schmerzende Wange und starrte Drake entsetzt an.

„Anscheinend hast du mich nicht richtig verstanden, Caitlin. Oder aber du kannst nicht lesen! In deinem Job kannst du dir keine verdammten Stecher leisten! Glaubst du, meine Kunden wollen sehen, wie irgendein dahergelaufener Mistkerl dir seine Zunge in den Hals steckt?", brüllte er sie an und schüttelte sie grob.

„Dean ist wirklich nur ein Freund, mehr nicht", erwiderte sie und versuchte, sich loszureißen.

„Nur ein Freund, das soll ich dir glauben?", fragte Drake misstrauisch. „Küsst du jeden deiner Freunde so leidenschaftlich?"

„Ja, tue ich", log Caitlin.

Doch Drake durchschaute sie und schlug plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung auf sie ein.

„Lüg mich nicht an, Caitlin! Lüg mich niemals wieder an!", brüllte er, während er sie schlug.

Caitlin wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Sie versuchte, sich vor seinen Schlägen zu schützen, doch sie schaffte es nicht.

Drake schlug immer weiter auf sie ein, bis sie schließlich am Boden lag und vor Schmerzen wimmerte.

„Lass dir das eine Lehre sein, Caitlin! Lüge mich niemals wieder an! Morgen wirst du wieder arbeiten kommen, und sei versichert, dass ich dich persönlich abholen werde, solltest du nicht erscheinen! Du gehörst mir! Und nur mir!", drohte er und ließ die verletzte Caitlin weinend allein.

Er ging zu seinem Wagen, stieg ein und startete den Motor. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen fuhr er davon.

Caitlin lag zusammengekrümmt und weinend auf dem Fußboden ihres Wohnzimmers. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.

Mühsam und unter Schmerzen richtete sie sich auf und robbte zu ihrer Tasche. Sie holte ihr Handy hervor und starrte es eine Weile an.

Sie überlegte, ob sie die Polizei anrufen sollte oder irgendjemand anderen, dem sie vertraute. Sie entschied sich gegen den Anruf.

Am Rande der Bewusstlosigkeit tippte Caitlin schließlich eine SMS und sendete diese ab.

Dean war währenddessen ins Hotel zurückgekehrt und betrat nun mit einem breiten Grinsen das Zimmer.

Sam saß auf dem Bett und sah nur kurz auf.

„Scheint ja gut gelaufen zu sein, wenn du so grinst", sagte er.

„Vergiss es, Sammy. Ich werde nichts erzählen", erwiderte Dean immer noch grinsend.

„So toll kann es ja dann doch nicht gewesen sein, wenn du nichts erzählen willst", höhnte Sam. „Wollte sie dich nicht ranlassen?"

„Du irrst dich, Sammy", entgegnete Dean und sah seinen Bruder leicht genervt an. „In allem. Das Date war der Hammer, und sie hat mich rangelassen, und nicht nur einmal."

Sam war wütend auf sich selbst. Er hätte sich eigentlich denken können, dass Caitlin Deans Charme nicht würde widerstehen können. Keine Frau konnte das. Sam seufzte. Es bestätigte nur mal wieder seinen Standpunkt, dass er gegen Dean keine Chance hatte. Geknickt versuchte er sich wieder auf das Buch zu konzentrieren, was er gelesen hatte.

Dean seufzte. Genau diese Reaktion hatte er befürchtet.

„Sam, ich …", begann er, doch dann wurde er durch das Klingeln seines Handys unterbrochen.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später klingelte auch Sams Handy.

Die beiden sahen sich verwundert an, bevor sie ihre Mobiltelefone hervorholten. Dean hatte seines als erstes in der Hand und sah verwundert auf das Display, das „Neue Nachricht von Caitlin" anzeigte. Er öffnete die Nachricht und las sie. Er war geschockt.

Auch Sam sah kurz verwundert aufs Display und öffnete dann die Textnachricht.

„Verdammt, nein!", fluchte er laut.

Dean sah ihn irritiert an.

„Was ist los?", fragte er.

„Ich habe eine Nachricht bekommen: _Brauche Hilfe, wurde überfallen. Komm bitte schnell_", antwortete Sam.

Dean starrte Sam mit offenem Mund an.

„Genau die gleiche Nachricht hab ich auch erhalten", meinte er schließlich.

7


End file.
